Telltales: The walking dead: the real final season
by Moonlight Pictures
Summary: Two years after the events of the previous season. Clementine, now the leader of Ericson, struggles with the day to day responsibilities as both leader and caretaker of AJ even with a new artificial foot. Just when she'd given up hope, a small group of survivors appear out of nowhere claiming to be from an island community in the gulf that's completely walker-free. Can she trust?
1. Episode 1: A New Beginning (Prologue)

**Hello everyone. Just finished the final season of Telltales the walking dead and thought of doing a sequel to it because of the news of the companies bankruptcy. Shame, anyway just a head's up; This will be based on the choice's I made during the game series from start to finish. Anyway, enjoy! **

**10th year of the dead, March 23rd, Ericson Academy, West Virginia **

**Clementines P.O.V **

I woke from my slumber with a sharp gasp for some freshish air. I then looked around briefly to see the same old room that me and little AJ have slept in for the past two years. Funny how time flies, really. It just seem's like only yesterday we were saved from that clusterfuck of a scavenge hunt at that train station and taken here by Marlon.

In case you're interested, here's who I am and how I got here.

My name is Clementine. I grew up in a small neighborhood in Georgia. When I was eight, my parents left me with a babysitter named Sandra and went on vacation in Savannah for a week. That was when the dead first started walking due to an unknown virus transferred by bite's that swept across the entire world. Sandra got bit and I hid in my treehouse until a man named Lee came and saved me. He took me away and taught me how to survive in this world. He taught me how to use a gun and to keep my hair short, I idolized him. We met other survivor's along the way, some were good, some were bad. He tried his best to save whoever he could but he couldn't save everyone, you can't save everyone in this world. As the infection continued to spread, I learned that sometimes the living can be just as bad if not worse then the dead. For example, a member of our group named Lily lost her dad, she became unstable and shot another girl named Carly in the head during a heated argument. Lee was so angry that he left her behind. We reached Savannah and against Lee's wishes, I went out by myself to find my parents. He got bit while looking for me and I still blame my childish stupidity for that. We did find my parents eventually...as walkers. Lee knew he wasn't going to make it, he'd given up and as a final request...he asked me to shot him. And I did.

When I was eleven, another group found me. One of them was pregnant. A cruel man named Carver killed her husband and after she gave birth to AJ, she didn't make it. Later, a girl named Jane told us she'd lost AJ. That was the last straw for Kenny, he attacked her and without Lee's guidance, I was left to make the hard decision. I let Kenny kill her. Afterwards, we found AJ in a car, Jane hid him to prove a point and so the three of us made our way to Wellington. Kenny sacrificed his chance of freedom to insure me and AJ could move in. We said our goodbyes and he left.

At thirteen. Wellington was attacked by raiders and me and AJ fled and found a new frontier. Their leader, David, said that I was too young to care for AJ and took him off my hands and exiled me. I agreed with him and me and AJ said our last goodbyes. I spent a long time alone after that, but with the help of Javi and a few other's, I was finally able to track down AJ's whereabouts and got him back from Fort McCarrols ranch.

Me and him have been together since that day, inseparable and strong. Like me and Lee were and I've always been there to guide and care for AJ. I've taught him everything Lee taught me and more. I taught him to be careful, quiet and strong. Whenever we find someplace new, always look for a way out. Always save the last bullet for himself. Atone whenever you do something bad. Be merciful and the most important one;

Never go alone.

In the end, I trusted him to make is own decisions in times of need..and I was right to do so because if I didn't Louis probably wouldn't be here..I wouldn't be here.

The sound of rolling steel brought me out from my train of thought. I turned my head to see him, still in that Disco Broccoli jacket, slightly taller then before, an Afro hairstyle, he has Rebecca's eyes and Alvin's...Well, I'm not sure of what he inherited from Alvin. All I know is that he sure as hell doesn't look anything like Carver.

He was laying on the bed opposite mine, on his back and spinning the chamber of his favorite revolver absentmindedly before closing it again and repeating the process. I find it annoying sometimes but it keep's him quiet.

''Watcha' doing there, goofball?'' I asked him. I've always liked that nickname but he hates it.

''Stop calling me that will ya?'' he asked without stopping his habit ''That's not my name''

''Why?'' I ask with a smile ''I like goofball, and so does Louis''

''I don't'' AJ protested, now pulling the trigger while aiming the gun up to the ceiling, though only click's could be heard as the gun didn't have bullets ''It's Alvin Junior, remember?''

''Does AJ still work?'' I asked playfully. He slightly raised an eyebrow ''Maybe'' he replied, never once stopping his actions.

''Still pretending we have bullets huh?'' I asked. He sighs ''Yeah''

''But do you have to do that now?'' I asked.

''Whadda' you mean?'' he answered, now resting the gun by his side.

''Do you have to pretend we have bullets now?'' I repeated ''I'm trying to sleep here''

AJ turned his head to face her ''You don't look asleep. Did I wake you? Sorry if I did'' he apologized ''It's just that...I couldn't sleep''

''It's okay kiddo'' I assure him ''It happens sometimes''

AJ opened his bedside draw and placed the gun inside before lying on his back again.

I move a little and then clutch the stump on my left leg from were AJ cut off my foot to save me from a walker bite as I felt pain ''Ahh fuck'' I mutter.

''Swear'' AJ said. I turn to him and his face gave me a look of disapproval.

''Sorry there'' I say in apology.

''Still hurts?'' he asked with a slight worry in his tone.

''Sometimes'' I answer honestly ''But far less now then back then'' I assure him. He smiled slightly.

''Still keeping that thing polished?'' he asked.

''Sure am'' I answer briefly glancing at a shoe box underneath my bed ''It feel's so nice to be able to walk again. Thank's again, by the way for making it happen''

He smirked ''I told ya I'd make you a new foot'' he joked. I chuckle slightly.

''Yeah, you did. But I never knew you were that serious about it'' I joked back.

I got bitten by a walker on the foot on the way back from a rescue mission to save Asiam, Omar and Violet from Lily's raiders from the Delta. AJ amputated my foot to save my life despite my wish for him to kill me. Luckily, Louis and the others came by to rescue us in that barn and brought us back to Ericson. I was in crutches for months until my 17th birthday when everyone surprised me with a very unusual gift;

A new, fully functional, re-attachable foot made from wood, string and dead walker skin.

AJ even found my old shoe and put it on the foot to make it look nicer. It took a while for me to readjust to walking without those crutches but both AJ and Louis supported me every step of the way (Get it?) until I could finally walk without limping but I still struggle a little when I run.

I pulled my weight up on the bed, lying down on my back again.

''Clem?'' he asked. I look at him again ''Yes?''

''Is there anyone else left out there?'' he asked ''I mean, I like everyone here but, I already know them all by now and It's just that I think it would be nice to have a new face or two here for a change'' he confessed.

I couldn't answer straight away. In the whole two years we've lived here. We've never seen or heard anything outside these wall's other then walkers and animals. The raider's stopped coming back after we blew up that boat and killed Lily and I have now idea of what happened to James. Then again, I don't really care. So as far as people go, everyone in Ericson's all that's left. Me, AJ, Louis, Violet, Ruby, Omar and Wily...We lost Asaim about six months ago in a hunting accident where a walker got the jump on him and bit him on the shoulder. Louis bashed the walker to death with his nailed chair leg while Asaim took AJ's gun and blew his brains out, not wanting to turn. Ruby took it hard. Didn't speak to anyone for weeks. Seven, that was how many fingers I could hold up whenever I ask myself how many people are left on earth who aren't either dead or is a walker by now.

''No'' I answered him ''We're all there is now. Everyone else is either dead or a walker by now''

''That's sad'' AJ said as he looked up to the ceiling ''Still, if we're the only people left in the world, then we should make it last. Right?'' he asked her.

''Your absolutely right AJ'' I said with a smile ''We need to survive so humanity can survive''

A quiet silence filled the room for a few moments before AJ had another question.

''So...when are you and Louis gonna, you know...do it'' he asked timidly. I perked up, not understanding what he meant.

''Do what?'' I asked.

''You know...the thing...the thing that makes babies'' AJ asked.

I gasp in embarrassment ''What?! What do you mean by that?!''

''I just saw you and Louis kissing in the hallway the other day'' AJ smirked ''I asked Ruby were babies came from and she said that it takes a boy and a girl to make babies and that kissing was involved in the process of it and I got really confused. That's all'' he admitted. Ruby was the doctor of Ericson. She nursed me back to health after we got back from the boat and helped a lot in making my new foot.

''Well, Ruby didn't really go into detail on the whole process of it all'' I frowned slightly ''Blabbermouth'' I thought about her.

''What do you mean 'Whole Process'?'' he asked in interest.

''Well...'' I paused to think of what to say ''Me and Louis just kissed. That's normal for two people to do when they love each other'' I admitted with a blushed before I continued ''Making babies requires a lot more 'effort' to do and a lot more time and more use of 'certain parts of the body'. But, I don't think me and Louis will be making babies anytime soon''

''When two people love each other'' AJ repeated ''Like when Violet and Minerva loved each other before she left?'' he asked.

''No. Not like that'' I said bluntly ''They are two girls, they can't make babies''

''Why not?'' AJ asked with a frown ''That doesn't seem at all fair''

I chuckled slightly at his naivety. His curiosity seems unmeasurable at times.

''Look, Goofball. Why don't you get some sleep?'' I asked him ''Don't forget, we're going fishing by that shack with Louis tomorrow'' I grinned. AJ's always loved spending time with Louis. Made him laugh, cared for him, protected him, taught him how to play the piano and to sing. AJ looked to him as the father he never had. That's one of the things I love about him.

AJ smiled excitingly and layed on his back again ''Okay! Maybe I can ask him if he'd like to make babies with you'' he said.

''Don't you dare!'' I warned him.

''Why? What are you gonna do about it?'' he asked with a smirk. I grinned playfully.

''This!'' I said and then I jumped from my bed onto his in a spectacular leap of faith. Pinned him down and started to tickle his sides mercilessly. The seven year old boy laughed and squirmed underneath me.

''Haha! Haha! Clem! Clem! Clem! No! Stop it! Stop it please!'' AJ begged in-between laugh's.

''Only if you promise not to ask Louis the question'' I taunted in a singsong voice as I continued tickling him.

''Okay! Okay! I promise! Hahaha! Now stop it! I'm gonna pee! Stop it mom!'' AJ covered his mouth with both hands on that last word and I immediately stopped tickling him in shock.

That was the first time AJ's ever called me that.

''I'm sorry Clem'' AJ lowered his head in shame ''I'm so, so sorry! I-it just slipped out. I'm sor-''

I just hugged him as tightly as I could. AJ looked surprised at first but eventually gave into the hug. I sobbed slightly as I held him close ''It's okay AJ. It's okay'' I assured him rubbing his back smoothly.

''It's just that..That was...the very first time...You've ever...called me that!'' I said in between sobs.

''Errm...Swear?'' AJ asked.

''No AJ'' I said looking a him in the eyes with love ''That wasn't a swear. You can call me that anytime you want. Okay?'' she assured him with a nod.

''Sure!'' AJ said with a smile and a nod. I slowly got off his bed and crawled over to mine. I lifted myself up and layed back down on my back.

''Goodnight'' I said.

''Sleep tight'' AJ said.

''Don't let a walker bite'' we both said in unison ''And if one tries to?'' I ask him to make sure he still remembers what I taught him.

''Bang'' AJ held out his fake gun and pulled the trigger. I smiled.

''You're a good listener'' I mused.

''I had a great teacher'' AJ said as I started to doze off.

''I love you goofball'' I muttered.

''I know'' AJ replied before dozing off himself.

Little did they know that Louis was outside their door listening with his ear pressed to the door. The sound of AJ laughing woke him up and he came here with the intent of telling them to shut the fuck up. But then thought that saying it like that would make him sound like an ass, especially to Clementine. So he'd figured that he should tell them to keep it down a little. Then he heard what AJ called her;

Mom.

He smiled to himself as he left back to his own room to process the situation.

**End of the first chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it. I honestly felt good to do a Fanfic that wasn't Sword art online for once. Maybe I'll continue this story. Cherrio!xxxooo**


	2. Episode 1: A New beginning (Act 1)

**Welcome back everyone! I noticed the positive feedback that the last chapter got and thought I'd continue the story. In this one we get to see Louis's and Clem's relationship develop a little more and explore a new area in Ericson. Anyway, read, follow, fav and review!xxxooo **

**10th year of the dead, 24th of March, Ericson Academy, West Virginia U.S.A **

**Clementines**** P.O.V **

I slowly batted my eyes open to the morning sun's rays shining through our window to give us light. I slowly sat up and stretched my toned arms and shoulders which crackled slightly in response. I then turned my head to see him still laying down on his bed on his back, eyes closed. I smiled and watched him sleep for a moment, admiring his peaceful slumber.

That is, until the sound of knocking in the rhythm of 'shave and a haircut,two bits' rang on our door. I softly smiled and faced the door. I knew who it was;

Louis.

AJ woke up immediately with a sharp gasp ''Who's there!'' he asked to the door.

''Huh, I might know who it is'' I answered his question ''Morning Louis!'' I called to the door. I opened to reveal a brown skinned boy with dark brown dreadlock hair and brown eyes carrying a wooden tray with two steaming mugs on it. He still wore that same dusty old brown, cotton collared overcoat that he wore the day I met him and that warm, loving smile always made my heart sink.

God, he was so cute and gorgeous.

''Aww! How d'ya know it was me?'' he whined playfully as he entered.

''You're the only one I know here who knocks on my door that way'' I returned his wit. He chuckled as he approached me ''Guilty as charged M'lady. Guilty as charged'' he said before he pecked my left cheek.

''Still as radiant as ever'' he softly mused. I rolled my eyes at his flirtatious behavior.

''Oh, Omar made some fresh coffee this morning'' Louis informed me as he put one of the mugs on my bedside table ''I thought that you might want some''

''How very thoughtful of you, kind sir'' I thanked him playfully before I sipped my mug. Damn, Omar sure know's how to make a good cup of Joe.

''You're very much welcome. Anything to please M'lady'' Louis bowed his head and took a sip from his own mug. I looked into his eyes for a moment. If I were butter, i'd melt at those gorgeous pupils. Louis has always had a hidden talent for almost making me swoon. When he said that he'd never had a girlfriend before, I was surprised as hell. Louis was everything a girl could ask for. Humorous, witty, charismatic, intelligent, brave, loving, caring and an amazing singing voice. A man with his personality was considered a diamond in the rough in this apocalypse we live in.

''Louis!'' AJ happily called out. He smiled.

''Hey there, little dude!'' Louis greeted him ''I almost forgot you were still here with us'' he added before he ruffled his Afro with his free hand, making him laugh and me smile warmly. I've always liked it when he acted this fatherly toward him.

''So, ready to go and spend some quality time together and help catch us some food? As I promised'' he asked with a grin.

''Sure!'' AJ confirmed while bouncing lightly on his bed.

''We have a meeting first in my office Lou'' I informed them seriously ''Go tell the others I'll be in there in a moment. I've just gotta put my foot on.''

''Okay M'lady'' Louis smiled and shrugged ''You're the boss. Sa ya later alligator'' he two finger-saluted AJ and winked at me before leaving the room while whistling 'Oh my darling, Clementine' as he left and shut the door behind him.

I sighed dreamily after another sip of coffee ''He sure is something else, isn't he?'' I asked myself out load.

''Are you two gonna make babies yet?'' AJ asked me.

''Hey! Remember what I warned you about last night?'' I frowned at him. He looked at me in fear.

''Please don't tickle me again'' he begged. I chuckled ''I won't if you don't ask Louis the question''

''Oh okay'' AJ got up from his bed and opened his draw to get out his gun.

''It's empty'' I reminded him. Asaim took the last bullet.

''I know'' AJ replied as he holstered it in his pants ''But I always keep it with me in case we ever find bullets that aren't used while were out. I find that It brings me luck''

Luck. A precious commodity in today's times and we need it if we're gonna feed everyone today.

''Okay. If you must'' I sighed. He then walked to the door as I reached down under my bed to grab the shoe box.

''Need any help?'' he asked with concern. I lifted my help to look at him.

''Nah, I think I've got it this time'' I assured him.

''Fine'' he said ''I'll see you at the office then'' he added before he left and closed the door behind him.

I just breathed and pulled out the black show box from underneath the mattress and opened the lid to see it;

My new foot.

It was still my size and fit the shoe perfectly. I took it out and gazed at it before I lifted my stump into the slot until it reached the wooden stopper at the base of the sole. I tied the foot and the leg together in a Palomar knot that Wily taught me from what he learned from his sailing books. I then pressed my feet down on the floor, applying pressure to the fake foot, I gasped slightly at the dull pain before I managed to stand up straight. A miracle in itself if you asked me. Back when I first got this thing, I was amazed and scared at the fact that I could walk again without my crutches. Although, running is still a work in progress.

''Okay. Let's go'' I whispered to myself as I walked out of my room and into the hallway.

I looked around the corridors and reminded myself of where I was. I'm in Ericson's, somewhere in West Virginia I think. Before the dead age, this place was a boarding school build for children with behavioral disorders. When the dead first started walking ten years ago, the headmaster and most of the other teachers left the kids to fend for themselves. When the only adult that stayed; Ms. Martin, the school's nurse, died from a walker attack in the greenhouse, Marlon took over as leader as the eldest kid among them all. Before me and AJ came here, there were over 40 kids here...now that number has reduced to five. Louis, Violet, Ruby, Omar and Willy.

There were others back when me and AJ first came here. Marlon, Brody, Mitch, Tenn and Asaim...We buried them along with everyone else that fell either to walkers or Lily's raiders. Marlon killed Brody when she tried to reveal his secret about Tenn's sisters Sophie and Minerva. AJ killed Marlon to protect all of us from his cowardice. Lily killed Mitch during a raid and Tenn...AJ shot him to save Louis. He's with Minerva and Sophie now. But no more, now as leader of this group. I have to take full responsibility in keeping them safe and alive for a long as I can, Especially Louis and AJ and if we really are all that's left of humanity. We really can't afford to lose anyone else.

No one else will die for as long as I'm in charge.

I entered the old Headmasters office to find AJ petting Rosie on the head. Rosie was a brown bulldog. She was the headmasters dog before he left and was Marlon's for a time before he died. Now she's my dog. I smiled at the scene and he smiled back before I sat down on the chair with the old headmasters plaque with 'Clem' hand-drawn over Marlon's name, waiting for the others.

First to enter was Louis. I know how he got sent here. His family was rich and he was what people may have called a spoiled brat. He had everything he wanted, whenever he wanted it...except for the one thing he always wanted;

Singing lessons.

His father kept refusing him. ''You can either be rich or happy, you can't be both'' he said. Louis was angry at him for that and decided to orchestrate his own parents divorce by using his dad's credit card number to buy all these expensive things in his name for some random made up women. He sent his mom all the receipts for the purchase's he made for over a year. They fought all night. He denied it and she wouldn't believe him. Louis cried crocodile tears to make the situation more believable. When the divorce was finalized, he told them the truth. Repeating exactly what his dad said to him;

''You can either be rich or happy, you can't be both.''

He was sent here the week after.

Second to enter was Violet. She had short blonde hair and a left hazel eye in a purple coat with an eyepatch covering her right one. She was blinded in that eye after a rescue mission to save her, Asaim and Omar from being taken to the Delta by Lily. She got sent here for a personal reason she never said or wanted to talk about.

''Morning, Pirate'' I joked about her eyepatch. She just rolled her good eye and flipped me off. She's never exactly been a people person. To me, she seemed like a low budget Jane.

Next was Ruby. She was a stout girl with short red hair and green eyes. She was the groups medical expert and was a close friend of Ms. Martin. She taught her everything she know's about medicine. She's nice and caring just as long as you don't get on her bad side. She has a short temper. She was sent here for aggressive outburst's, Uncontrollable swearing and violent episodes. AJ bit her on the first day we came here because she'd snuck up behind him. He's always had a thing about that.

Next was William, but we all just call him Willy. A fourteen year old kid with brown hair and eyes and a white shirt under a gray jacket. He's obnoxious and load, meaning that sometimes he can say and do things without thinking about it first. Good with a bow though. He was sent here for something he called 'Chronic masturbation'.

I've told AJ to never shake his hand under any circumstances.

Last but not least was Omar. A dark skinned boy with a really messy Afro and blue eyes in a black hooded coat with it's hood down. Omar's the groups cook. If it weren't for him, we would've starved to death by now. He's a serious perfectionist when it comes to food, slightest thing wrong with the taste or texture and he'd flip. He was sent here for attempted starvation. He refused to eat anything his old school made as they were as he put it 'Culinary mistakes'. But damn does he make a mean stew. Always taste's good, no matter the meat. Omar would make Gordon Ramsey look like an amateur.

AJ joined my side beside the desk before I leaned forward.

''Morning everyone'' I said.

''Morning'' they all replied in Unison. I got out the map of the safe-zone from a draw and laid it out flat on the desk.

''Guys'' I begun ''I don't know if I can stress this enough on you. We're running dangerously low on food, water and medicine. Everyday, more and more walkers seem to be appearing around outside the safe-zone...As I said to AJ this morning, I'm afraid we're all that's left. Everyone else outside these walls are either dead or worse'' I pause to see their miserable faces ''So from now onward, everyone's effort is mandatory. Everyone hunts, everyone fishes, everyone does their share of work. We'll all take shift's on lookout duty everyday on the wall. Everyone is to remain focused at all times. If one more person dies, we all die..understand?'' I ask.

''Yes'' They all reply in Unison.

''Good, then lets get started now'' I said.

''So what's the plan Clem?'' asked Willy.

I turning my attention to the map ''Me, Louis and AJ will fish by the shack today, hopefully we can bring back enough to last us the night. Vi and Willy, you will be hunting in the grounds. Take Rosie with, maybe you'll have more chance with her nose'' I say to them.

''You've got it'' Violet nodded while Willy smiled.

''Omar, any new's on walker activity by the greenhouse recently?'' I ask him.

''Nah, Haven't seen any these last few days'' he shrugged with his arms folded ''Might be worth the risk to gather some fresh vegetables''

''I hate vegetables!'' Willy scowled.

''It's either veg or nothing fusspot. Take your pick'' I lectured him.

''Okay'' He eased up reluctantly.

''Right, so you go there to harvest anything you can'' I ordered him ''Thank's for that coffee by the way'' I added.

He smiled in appreciation ''No problem Clem'' he said. He's always loved praising for his work.

''Ruby, you okay?'' I asked her sincerely. She looked up from the ground to face me.

''Yeah, sorry. I was just a little deep in thought, that's all'' She smiled. Although a sad one, I can tolerate.

''Okay, then are you still up for lookout duty for the day?'' I asked.

''Sure am'' She replied.

''Alright'' I nodded ''Everyone back here by sundown with anything you've found. No later. Now go grab your weapons and get going'' I dismissed them all and we all left to the courtyard with Rosie following Violet and Omar already disappearing off to the Greenhouse, basket in hand.

''Hey Clem?'' Violet asked me.

''Yeah, what's up?'' I replied. She smirked at me.

''I'm feeling lucky today. I mean like, really, really lucky...and accurate'' she said as she pulled out her cleaver and motioned her head to the target held up on the tree. I looked to it and then back to her.

''Maybe some other time Vi. I'm just about to go fishing with Louis and AJ'' I dismissed her but she insisted ''Come on Clem! Just this once and I promise I'll let you go. No arguments. Please?'' she begged.

I grinned. I knew that I would beat her. Her aim's never been the same since the boat rescue.

''Alright, but i'm holding on to you on that promise. just one time. Okay?'' I said while unsheathing my trusty combat knife from it's mini scabbard in my leg.

''Yes!'' Violet fist pumped her free hand and we walked over to the target.

''So...How's the foot?'' Violet asked to make light conversation as we walked. I looked down to it and smiled.

''Great. I'm just grateful that I can get out there and finally be able to kill walkers again'' I said gleefully.

''I'm glad too'' Violet nodded ''I mean, when AJ got us all together to make you a new foot for your birthday, well...shit! I didn't know he was being totally serious about it! I mean, It all seemed impossible but-'' she added.

''Neither did I. But that was still the best present ever!'' I admitted ''Bright kid. I might ask him to make you a new eye next'' I joked.

''Don't!'' Violet warned with her good eye widened in panic ''I'm fine the way I am'' she assured me before we stopped in front of the target.

''So..who goes first?'' I asked her. She looked to me and then lit up ''Oh, I know!'' she said before she reached into her pocket and pulled out a shiny nickel.

''Whoa!'' I said in shock and amazement ''Where did you get that?!''

''Took it off a dead walker yesterday'' she revealed ''Here's how it goes; I pick a side, you pick a side. I flip the coin and whoever's side show's get's to go first'' Violet explained ''So, what will it be? Heads or tails?''

I thought for a moment before giving my answer.

''Tails''

''Fuck'' Violet frowned ''I was gonna pick tails but you're the boss. So head's it is'' she smiled.

''Okay. 1...2...3!'' she counted before tossing the coin in the air and landing it on her hand. We looked at it to see heads.

''Dammit!'' I yell in frustration.

''Holy shit!'' Violet laughed in victory ''Must be my lucky fucking day!''

Violet then turned to the target and lifted her cleaver up to throw, she did a few practice swings before she grunted as she threw the clever at the wooden target. Only to hit the double ring.

''Fuck'' she muttered. I smirked as I took my turn. I threw my knife at the target to score a perfect bulls-eye.

''Hah! Still got it'' I folded my arms in pride.

''I wanna try!'' said the voice of AJ. We both turned to see him with a huge smile on his face.

''Sure that's a good idea?'' Violet asked.

''Oh, come on!'' AJ whined ''Just once, please? Then we'll go fishing. Plus, I wanna practice my aim''

''Not that I don't trust you kid, but I need at least one eye to hunt'' Violet argued sarcastically.

I smiled ''Okay, but just once okay? We're late enough as it is'' I said before walking to the target to retrieve my knife and giving it to him.

''Yes!'' AJ grabbed the handle while Violet frowned and folded her arms in disapproval. AJ slowly brought his armed hand up and squinted at the target slightly for a moment before throwing the knife in the bulls-eye. He smiled widely at his achievement.

''Great shot AJ!'' I praised him.

''I learned from the best'' He turned to look at me. I smiled warmly while Violet looked amazed at AJ's improved accuracy.

''Hey Vi!'' called Willy from the gate, bow in hand ''Let's get going! Animals aren't gonna hunt themselves!'' he added before taking off while holding Rosie on her leash.

Violet huffed ''I wish they would. Make my job a helluva lot easier'' she muttered before taking her cleaver and walking off to join him.

''Hey! Make sure he doesn't hurt himself out there!'' I ordered her through a yell.

''No promise's!'' She yelled back without looking back.

''Let's go AJ'' I said while sheathing my knife that AJ gave me back ''Best not keep Louis waiting''

Me and him walked over to the gate to find Louis waiting for us with a wide grin and holding his nailed chair leg. Call's it 'Chairles'.

Stupid fucking name. I know.

''Alright M'lady and little dude. Ready to go?'' he asked.

''Yup'' I answered before the three of us left passed the gates and through the front grounds.

''Y'all have fun now!'' Ruby called from her post as we faded from view.

**A while later, No P.O.V**

The trio were walking down the old dirty pathway on their way to the old shack were Ericson kept their fishing equipment. Clementine and Louis were holding hands and exchanging puppy dog eyes at each other as they walked with AJ trailing behind.

She's always felt safer whenever they touched like this.

''Hey Louis!'' AJ called to Louis ''Can you carry me on your shoulders?'' he requested.

''Huh?'' he replied and they stopped walking. The couple both turned to face him ''You sure little guy?''

''Yes, I'm sure'' AJ confirmed ''It's getting really boring seeing this path from the same height all the time'' he explained.

Louis looked at his girlfriend with an uneasy expression. As if to seek her approval and AJ looked at her with a begging look in his eyes.

''Sure'' she said with her hand on my hip ''Hop on, kiddo''

Louis slowly turned around and knelt down for AJ to climb up on his back. The child did so with an excited grin. He then rested on Louis shoulders with him holding his legs in place as he stood back up slowly with a little strain due to the extra weight.

''Wow!'' AJ exclaimed when he saw the view ''This is so cool! I can see the shack from up here!''

''Fasten your seatbelts little guy!'' Louis grinned ''It's gonna be a bumpy ride!'' he added before Clementine took the lead with Louis behind her.

As they walked, Louis slowly trailed his eyes to Clementines butt. He grinned slightly as he imagined his hands being on those juicy cheeks as they made out passionately. Clementine felt a little uneasy and turned to face Louis who quickly looked upward to the surrounding trees, whistling awkwardly.

''What are you doing?'' she asked with her arm's folded.

''Oh, er, nothing M'lady'' Louis lied ''Just, just, er. Admiring this forest. Tree's look really...green today.''

''Are you sure?'' Clementine raised an eyebrow. Louis nodded.

''That's not true!'' AJ said ''He was looking at your-''

''Eerrm, Earthquake!'' Louis announced and begin bouncing on the spot. making AJ shake in laughter.

Clementine smiled warmly. She always loved it when Louis made AJ laugh ''Okay, settle down boys'' She stopped them ''Shack's not to far now. Lets go'' she ordered before the trio continued down the pathway.

Little did they know however, a figure hidden in a thicket close by was watching the whole scene. He saw them through his binoculars and gasped in surprise.

''People?!'' he whispered in disbelief before he pulled out a walkie-talkie and held it to his lips.

''Donald, this is Harvey. Checking in. Over?'' he whispered into the device.

''I read ya mate. Status report. Over?'' an unfamiliar accent replied.

''Rodger Don. You're not gonna believe me, but...I found some'' Harvey spoke.

''Some what? More walkers I imagine'' Donald joked.

''No...People'' Harvey replied.

''You fuckin' what mate?!'' Donald almost yelled into his side of the walkie-talkie ''You mean actual people? You're taking the bloody piss aren't ya?'' he asked.

''No, I bet Amy's life on it. There's still people left in America!'' Harvey confirmed.

''Really?'' Donald said ''I though they'd got the last few survivors from America years ago! Well..how many of them are there?'' Donald asked.

''Three. Two young adults, one child'' Harvey counted them out ''Must be a family''

''Where are they headed?'' Donald asked.

''The child and his mother mentioned something about a shack not too far from my position. Must be where they live'' Harvey slowly crawled out from the thicket revealing himself to be a white man in his mid-twenties with blonde hair and glasses over a pair of brown eyes. He wore a pure black t-shirt and cargo pants and army boots. On the shirt was a picture of a skull with 'Fuck walkers' handwritten on it. He was carrying a large rucksack on his back with both strap's on and a pistol in it's holster.

''Okay, I'll inform Trent and Amy about this. We'll rendezvous at the camper-van and then head out together to pay 'em a visit yeah?'' Donald ordered him ''With a little luck and convincing, we'll have some fresh, new face's ready for transport to Paradise before sundown and watch yourself out there on your way back. Walkers seem to be congregating around the area'' he advised with a concerned tone.

''Got it boss, nothing I can't handle'' Harvey said with a smile as we walked along the forest ''And like you always say Don; There's always room for more in Paradise''

''Ain't that the truth. And let's try our best not to scare 'em okay? We want them to feel comfortable with us before we put the offer out'' Donald ordered.

''I hear you. No aggression or violence toward them'' Harvey said before hanging up. A walker was in the way of him and was closing in on him. However, Harvey quickly pulled out a silenced 1911 pistol and shot it in the head before re-holstering it. The sound muffled by the attachment so's not to draw any walker attention as he made his was back to his group.

**Annd finished. End of chapter two everyone! Hope you all enjoyed it. Look's like Clementine was wrong and there are still people left on earth outside Ericson. But are they friend or foe? Find out in chapter 3! Coming soon! Cheerio!xxxooo **


	3. Episode 1: A New beginning (Act 2)

**This is chapter 3 people! We get to learn more about the mysterious group of survivors that seemed to have stumbled upon the area and what they want with Clementine's group. Enjoy!**

**The Old Shack, edge of Ericson's safezone. 24th of March, West Virginia U.S.A**

**No P.O.V**

Clementine, AJ and Louis walked to the wooden bridge and gazed at the old, abandoned shack that was used to store all their fishing equipment.

''Well, here we are Ladies and Gentlemen'' Louis announced ''The old shack, presented by yours truly!''

He then knelt down to allow AJ to climb off his back and onto his feet.

''Awesome!'' AJ smiled.

''AJ, why don't you go inside and collect the spears and buckets for us?'' Clementine asked while glancing at Louis briefly ''I need to have a private talk with Louis about something''

AJ then looked at them both ''oh, okay!'' he then rushed off to the shack, giving them privacy.

''Okay dearest. Fire away!'' Louis said. Clem folded her arms.

''Firstly...Did you enjoy the view?'' She asked with a smirk. Louis widened his eyes in surprise.

''Oh! I er...I have no idea what you're talking about Princess!'' He lied while blushing and scratching the back of his head.

''I'm not stupid Lou'' Clem said ''I know that you were staring at my ass earlier''

''B-but, but, but'' He stuttered ''I sorry. It's just that-'' he started to say but Clem hushed him with a finger on his lips.

''Hey...Look, don't touch, for now at least. Okay?'' she warned with an evil grin. Louis grinned back ''Whatever you want angel!'' he cheered. He then smirked ''Or should I say...Mom'' he joked. Clem widened her eyes in shock.

''Did you hear-?'' she asked.

''A little of it'' Louis admitted ''AJ's laughing woke me up and I came over with the intention of telling you both to shut the fuck up'' he explained ''But then I didn't wanna come across as a dickhead. So I thought I'd tone it down to 'Just keep it down a little'. Then I heard what AJ called you'' he smirked at her.

Clem pulled him closer ''If you tell anyone about that, I'll slit your throat while you sleep. Got it?'' she warned in a whisper.

''Okay Clem! Geez, you spend too much time around Violet!'' Louis held his hands up in defense. Clem just smirked and let him go.

''But seriously. How are you holding up?'' she asked with concern. Causing Louis to frown slightly.

''I don't know Clem'' he replied ''I guess we're all trying and all but, I feel as though it's not enough. Yesterday, Willy only managed to bring back two squirrels and a rabbit from the west hunting grounds. There's far less game around here I fear and unless one of us starts taking up magic and starts pulling rabbits out from a hat, some of us'll have to start going without at times. We may even have to start hunting outside the safezones''

''Frequent hunting will do that'' Clementine said ''Even with the greenhouse fully operational again, we're still bringing in less than adequate yield. We barely got through last winter'' She finished sadly.

''Yeah'' Louis folded his arms ''That was some pretty tough snow. Didn't we use to have a big bag of fertilizer in the shack just in case we ran out at the greenhouse?'' he asked her.

''We did, but Willy used it all for making his bombs in case the raiders ever came back'' I informed him with shame.

He huffed ''And the first prize for wastage goes to Willy!'' he announced sarcastically ''I mean, I have no doubt your gonna pull us through Clem, being the smart badass you are but sometimes I worry about the others, Ruby especially...with Asaim dead-'' he trailed as he walked to the riverbed.

''You're right Lou'' Clem admitted ''Sometimes, I worry about her too. I can't send her to the greenhouse because it reminds her of Ms. Martin. I don't even trust her with hunting anymore because of Asaim. So far, she's been more like another mouth to feed rather then any actual help''

''What are you suggesting? That we cut her loose?!'' Louis asked in frustration.

''No! We need her medical expertise'' I replied ''What if AJ or anyone else get's sick and we don't know what kind of medicine to give him?!''

Louis sighed ''I guess your right. Sorry. I was being a cynical fuckhead again, wasn't I?'' he asked.

''Hey Louis, we'll pull through somehow. We've always have'' Clementine touched his shoulder with her hand affectionately ''We got plenty of food, water, and medicine from that train station and from that raft Willy stole from the raiders remember?''

''Yes, but we can't just keep our finger's crossed for more train station stashs and rafts with supplies'' Louis said ''I'm just glad you didn't give any to Abel. Look, what we found was plenty two years ago but now that food's almost gone. We've got maybe a week maybe two's worth left if it's rationed correctly'' He finished before he sat down with his legs crossed.

''It just feel's like everything's now falling to pieces since Asaim-'' he wanted to finish but couldn't find the words.

''What exactly happened on that hunting trip? We heard the gunshot but-'' Clem asked him. He then looked down.

''Me and Asaim took AJ hunting with us. I figured he had to learn. I stopped to take a piss. Then this walker...he...jumped out of nowhere! AJ yelled at Asaim to look out but it was too late. The walker took a huge chunk out of Asaim's shoulder. I pulled it off him and I smashed it's skull in while AJ tended to him. He asked him to shoot him, that he preferred dying rather than become one of those, those things! AJ refused, he wanted to save that one last bullet for himself...So Asaim snatched the gun from his hands and said his last words: ''Tell Ruby I'm sorry''...Then bang! Gone'' he finished.

''It's my fault he's dead'' He added ''I turned my back for one second and-'' He stopped. Clem was holding back tears seeing him this hard on himself.

''No Louis, It wasn't your fault'' she assured him ''I'll talk to Ruby about it when we get back. But I know who you should talk too'' she informed him.

''Who?'' he asked.

''AJ'' Clem replied. Louis shot up ''Why? What's wrong with him?'' he asked with concern. Clem had always admired Louis whenever he felt concerned for AJ's wellbeing.

''I think he still think's you blame him for what happened to...to Tenn'' She revealed. Louis frowned ''We've been through this. I've already forgiven him long ago''

''I know but'' she rubbed her arm ''Some night's I hear him cry in his sleep. He mention's you by name...I think he dream's about you hurting him over it'' She finished.

Louis was now in full guilt mode. How could he not see it? The love of his life's best friend, the one who he's always seen as his own son since day one was still riding the guilt trip without him noticing. He looked to the shack where AJ was still gathering the supplies.

''Poor guy'' he said ''I don't want him to feel that way about me. I want him to smile. To be comfortable around me''

''You need to talk to him'' Clem said ''Maybe help him find some closure''

Louis smiled warmly and walked up to her. Taking his hands in hers ''Are you always this perfect or I'm I just lucky?'' he joked. Clem chuckled ''Why don't you kiss me and find out?'' she teased.

''Your wish is my command. My queen'' Louis grinned before he pulled her in for a tender kiss.

There lips seemed to sink into each other until-

''I got em!'' AJ said holding the bucket's and spears. He looked stunned as the couple slowly retreated. Slightly annoyed that he ruined their little moment.

''Can I come back later?'' he asked. Louis chuckled ''Nah, little dude. Your okay'' he assured him with his usual playful grin. Louis then walked up to AJ and knelt down to face him with a remorseful expression.

''AJ, I-'' He started as AJ looked over his shoulder to see a-

''Walker!'' he yelled throwing one of the spears at it's head just behind Clementine. It fell to the floor when the weapon pierced it's mouth.

''Nice throw AJ!'' Louis complemented him.

''There's more of them!'' AJ yelled as dozens of walkers slowly appeared from the surrounding forest. All moaning and groaning as usual. Clem unsheathed her knife ready to fight while Louis picked up his chair leg from the floor.

''Where did they all come from?!'' he yelled in surprise.

''There's too many!'' AJ yelled.

''Louis. Take AJ inside the shack!'' Clem ordered him.

''But-''

''Now!''

Louis just nodded ''You better be right behind us!'' he said before he and AJ sped off to the shack. Clementine waited until a walker got in range. She then kicked it in the knee and then stabbed it in the head. A technique she learned from Jane years ago.

''God how I missed this!'' she thought. Recalling the days she spent in crutches until she got her prosthetic foot. She repeated the process with four other walkers until Louis bashed one in the head with his chair leg by the front of the Shack with AJ watching.

''Clem, Come on!'' Louis called to her before running inside the shack himself. Clementine looked around at the herd closing in. She then ran as fast as he leg's could carry her inside the shack with the others. Louis slammed the door shut when she entered. The walkers banging on the door trying to get in. AJ moved a drawer over to block it.

The trio looked around them. They were completely surrounded and trapped inside the shack. The only way to survive was to fight them off.

''They're gonna get in!'' Louis shouted in panic ''I never even got the chance to write out my last will and testament!''

''We'll kill em'' AJ frowned. Clem readied herself for another fight when the most unexpected thing happened.

The banging stopped. The sounds of falling bodies filled the air for a moment. When it stopped, Clem peaked over the window to see all the walkers dead with bullet wound's on their foreheads. She was both shocked and amazed at the same time.

''What's going on out there?'' Louis asked.

''They're all dead'' She replied.

''How? They couldn't have just died of a heart attack!'' Louis argued.

''Look's like they've been shot in the head'' She informed them

''Maybe Vi and Willy are close by'' Louis smiled.

''They're bullet wounds'' She corrected them.

''But we didn't hear any gunshots'' AJ pointed out while holding his own.

''Wait!'' Clem whispered as she looked outside the window again ''I think I see something out there'' she informed them as four figures appeared from the treeline on the other side of the bridge.

''Get down!'' she pulled them all under the floor out of view ''Nobody make a sound or move a muscle'' she whispered.

They heard crunching footsteps approaching the shack. They stopped a few feet away.

''That was a lot of walkers'' Clem heard a distinct voice say. Wait, A voice?!

''Yeah no kiddin. Must have been what? 10 maybe 20 of 'em!'' another voice said ''Ya sure this is the right place Harvey?'' he asked one of them.

''I told ya he was lyin'!'' another voice in a strong southern accent replied ''I knew he was just tryin' to pull all our legs!''

''Come on Trent! Harv would never do something like that!'' a soft female voice spoke in defense ''Did you not see the walkers trying to get in? And Harv did say they mentioned a shack, so they have to be here!''

''Cheer's Ames'' The leader thanked the girl.

''Don!'' A voice called to him ''Look over here! By the river!''

Clementine then noticed something.

''AJ, where are the buckets and spears?'' she whispered to him. AJ looked petrified. He left them outside!

''Bucket's and spears?'' asked the voice who they could now guessed belonged to Don ''Wait, that must mean...They're here!'' he called in excitement.

''They must have been fishing here'' the girl said ''Only makes sense right?''

''Seems logical. Trent, check the shack'' Don ordered.

''Ya got it boss'' Trent's voice replied as they heard footstep's coming there way.

''And remember! No violence or aggression! We mustn't provoke them. We just wanna talk to 'em!'' Don called to him. He didn't answer. He just walked up the porch steps behind the door. AJ's breathing became ragged and rapid. Louis covered his mouth and Clementine expected the man to kick down the door and hold them all at gunpoint.

But to her great surprise, three polite knocks echoed at the door as if this guy was a next door neighbor coming to borrow a cup of sugar ''Howdy there!'' the man called ''Any of ya'll home?! 'Knock' 'Knock' ''We know y'all are in there! Ya'll can come out know! We took care of your little walker problem!'' 'Knock' 'Knock' ''Don't be scared now! We ain't gonna hurt ya!''

At that, AJ reached into Clementine's sheath and pulled out her knife slowly without her noticing. He then slowly crawled to the door.

''The boss just want's a short word with ya!'' Trent continued as he knocked ''No tricks! Just a little old fashioned chit-chat!''

AJ was now pulling the drawer away unblocking the door. Clementine saw him and shook her head at him as she wanted to avoid conflict with these seemingly nice people. AJ just frowned and charged at the door. Knocking into the guy outside. They rolled down the porch and AJ was on top with his knife ready to stab. Trent blocked his attach with his arms.

''Get off me!'' he yelled while two other people pulled AJ off of him and held him by his arms.

''Let me go!'' AJ yelled as he struggled to release himself from his grip.

''Calm down and then we will!'' a man said. AJ slowly calmed down. As soon as he did, he was let go. He then looked at the group around him. They all looked to be in their early to mid-twenties. One man had wore a black flat cap over a mop of red hair and green eyes. Another wore glasses over baby brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. Trent wore a black cowboy hat and had hazel eyes. The girl wore a small black beanie hat over long blue and pink dyed streaked hair and had ocean blue eyes. All of them wore matching uniforms. Black skull t-shirts with 'Fuck walkers' handwritten with white chalk on them and black cargo pant's with black army boots, covered in body Armour. They all were carrying large rucksack's on their back with both straps on, pistols in their holsters and carrying the same M16 rifles with funny looking barrels on them. The one that looked like their leader wore a necklace that looked to be made out of walker teeth. AJ found it kind of cool.

''Ya calmed down now?'' the man with the flatcap asked him. AJ slowly nodded.

''Hey there little guy'' the girl cooed softly as she approached him from behind ''Where's your mommy and daddy?'' she asked before AJ bit her on the hand when she touched him on the shoulder.

''Oucha!'' she grunted in pain and held her hand ''Little bastard bit me!''

''Don't sneak up behind me'' AJ warned her. She huffed ''Yeah, maybe a little warning next time?''

''It's okay Ames'' The leader said while Harvey chuckled a little at her expense. Amy shot him a dirty look as she nursed her hand ''Now kid, back to the question. Where's ya parents?'' he asked.

''We're here!'' Clementine called as she and Louis walked out slowly walked out of the shack with their hands up. He smiled ''There you are'' he cheerfully said before turning to Harvey and Amy.

''Check 'em for bites'' He ordered them. The two nodded and walked up to the group. Thay then felt down each of their arm's and legs with Amy searching Clem and Harvey searching Louis .

''They're clean'' Harvey informed the leader. Amy nodded to confirm that Clem was okay.

''Ya can put ya hands down ya know. This isn't a robbery'' he lowered his hand for them to put theirs down before he then turned to face the cowboy hat wearer.

''Now Trent, what do we say to Harvey when we wanna apologies?'' he asked him. Trent slowly turned to the man wearing glasses.

''Come on'' He warned ''Don't make me put'cha in the naughty corner again'' he said in a singsong voice. Which the trio couldn't help but laugh at Trent's expense. Trent groaned.

''I'm sorry Harvey''' he apologized ''Forgive me?''

''Apology... semi-accepted'' Harvey replied with a smile before they bro-fisted.

''I hate to interrupt but, who the hell are you guys?'' Louis asked in interest.

''Oh, where are me manners?!'' The leader face-palmed in realization ''We haven't introduced ourselves! Me name's Donald, but me mates just call me Don. This is me team. Harvey, Trent and Amy. We're professional walker hunters''

''Hey'' Harvey greeted them with a wave.

''Howdy'' Trent said with a slight tip of his hat.

''Pleasure'' Amy smiled.

Clementine couldn't contain her smile at the group's calm demeanor and the warm, welcoming atmosphere that they gave off. A rare sight in this age.

''I'm Clementine'' she introduced herself ''This is my boyfriend Louis and this is Alvin Junior. We call him AJ though'' she pointed to the pair beside her

''I guess we should thank you for sav-'' Louis started as he walked up to Don but to his surprise, Don just grabbed him and embraced him tightly while chuckling. Louis couldn't breathe.

''First thing ya have ta know about me mate; I'm a hugger'' Don explained before letting him go. Louis inhaled and exhaled as he recovered.

''You're people!'' AJ said happily in amazement.

''Well duh, of course we're people!'' Amy rolled her eyes ''What did you think we were, walkers?!'' she joked. They all remained silent.

''Sorry, my bad'' she quietly apologized.

''I thought you said we were the only ones left!'' Louis told Clementine as he regained his breath. She just shrugged ''Maybe I was mistaken''

''It's okay lass. To be honest we were thinking that there wasn't anyone else left in America that survived the outbreak either since last time. Until our Harvey here spotted you coming down this pathway. We followed the tracks'' Don informed them pointing towards the pathway.

''Did you guys do all this?'' asked Clementine pointing to the litter of dead walkers surrounding them. Don looked around too and smiled.

''Yeah'' he confirmed.

''How? We didn't hear any gunshots'' she questioned as she looked at his rifle.

''Silencers love'' he answered ''Muffles the gunshots when we fire. Otherwise, every walker within a ten mile radius would have heard us''

''So you get to fire the gun as much as you want and not worry about more walkers coming your way?'' Louis broke down ''Clever''

''Cool necklace!'' AJ pointed to Don. He looked down at it and then held it.

''Ya like it?'' he asked ''Made it meself with walker teeth''

''I knew it!'' AJ smiled.

''Would you like to have it?'' Don offered him as he removed the necklace and held it out.

''It's not mine'' AJ looked down. Don smiled ''It is now. Go on. I can always make another one. Plenty of materiel if you catch my meaning'' he finished glancing at the walker bodies. AJ looked excited and looked to Clem for approval. She smiled ''It's okay if he's offered it to you'' she assured him. AJ took the necklace and put it on.

''Awesome! Thanks!'' AJ said to Don. Clem had to admit, AJ looked like a badass with that one.

Harvey then opened his bag and got out something wrapped in tinfoil, he unwrapped to reveal a large brown block. He took a bite out of it and chewed.

''Is that-?!'' Louis asked in shock.

''Chocolate!?'' Clementine finished in equal shock.

''Yeah'' he shrugged ''Why you so excited? Never seen a chocolate bar before?'' he asked sarcastically.

''I've never tasted chocolate before'' AJ said ''Is it any good?''

''Here'' Harvey said as he broke of a piece and handed it to him ''Try it and tell me''

AJ took the piece and slowly took a bite. He chewed before he rolled is eyes in delight ''Really good''

''Whoa! Does this kid know how to use that piece?'' Trent noticed the revolver in AJ's pants.

''Yep. Taught him myself'' Clementine shrugged ''Why? You wanna lecture me?''

''Nope. Not at all'' Trent shook his head with an approving smile ''People gotta should know how to shoot straight these days, regardless of age''

''It's mine'' AJ said ''It's empty though.''

''An empty gun?!'' Amy said in utter shock ''Are you mad?! Here. Take some of my bullets'' She offered as she reached into her bag and pulled out six shiny new bullets. AJ looked happy again.

''Yes! Bullets! Thank you!'' he cried as he took them and loaded them into his gun. Clementine wanted to know what was going on.

''What's your game here Don?'' she asked him with her arms folded. Don looked hurt.

''Game? What Game?'' he asked ''We don't have a game! Although me son back home's a regular champ at table tennis. You'd like him'' he looked to AJ.

''Son?!'' Louis asked in excitement ''You mean, there's more of you?!''

''Sure!'' Amy smiled ''There's lot's of us''

''Where?!'' Clem asked with interest. Don looked serious a of a sudden '''That's what we meant by we wanted to talk with ya'' he started ''We want to offer you all a chance to live, rather then survive''

''What do you mean?'' asked Louis ''We're all ears'' The other two nodded in agreement.

Don smiled as he sat down on a rock to tell his story.

''Any of ya hear of a place called 'Paradise'?'' he asked them. They looked to each other and then shook their heads.

''No, not really'' Clem admitted ''It not really something we're heard of before. What is it?''

''An island. Big one. In the gulf. Largest and quite possibly the last community on earth'' Don explained.

''That's not true!'' AJ spoke ''There's our one, Ericson!'' he revealed despite Clem and Louis's protest's to keep him quiet. Amy widened her eyes in shock randomly.

''Ericson?'' Harvey asked ''Never heard of it''

''I have'' Amy spoke up taking center stage, shocking everyone as they turned to her ''What?!'' they all asked in unison.

''I was sent there before in my youth'' she revealed ''It used to be a boarding school for children with behavioral disorder's before the dead age''

''Who's the leader there?'' asked Don.

''Last I heard, I guy named Marlon was in charge'' Amy said.

''Marlon's dead. I'm leader of Ericson's now'' Clementine informed them. Amy looked surprised ''You? Your only a kid!''

''Does that matter?'' Clem asked her bluntly.

''No, I guess not'' Amy folded her arms ''Still, awful lot of space for just three of you''

''There not just us'' Louis said sitting down relaxed ''There's seven of us''

''Seven?!'' All four hunters gasped. Trent then turned to Harvey ''You said there was only three!''

''I only saw three'' Harvey said in defense ''Must be more of them back at this 'Ericson' place. That shack can't be their home then''

''I would have guessed'' Trent said ''Rivers too shallow for farming. Walkers would scare all the cattle away. What is that shack used for anyway?'' he asked the trio as he sat down resting his rifle on it's butt beside him.

''We use it to store our fishing equipment and extra fertilizer for the greenhouse'' Clementine answered. Don coughed into his hand to gain their attention.

''Anyway'' he begun ''We're a scouting group for Paradise sent to look for survivors who want a place to permanently call home. Paradise is exactly like it sounds. We've got farms and working fountains to provide a steady supply of fresh food and clean water plus we fish by the sea. We have proper medical facilities, proper housing, warm beds, hot bath's and running water, own brand toiletries-'' he counted down.

''Electricity?'' asked Louis hopefully.

''Indeed'' Don nodded ''Every apartment has working AC and lights...And telly'' he smirked.

''TV?!'' Clem gasped. She was liking this group more and more every second now.

''Yes. Only DVD's of course'' Don said ''And the best part is-'' he paused for effect;

''No walkers''

The trio could not believe their ears at what they just heard.

''Are you Serious!'' Louis said ''No walkers?!''

''Yeah'' Trent smiled.

''Not even the occasional one or two?'' AJ asked.

''Nope'' Don shook his head ''Entire Island's a complete walker-free zone. Imagine this; waking up to hot coffee every morning, three square meals a day, children playing with laughter on the beach while the adults drink beer and chat with friends and not having to worry about walkers day after day'' he mused with a proud smile.

''You mean-'' Clem said with hope.

''In Paradise, life for us has been like it was before the dead time. Like it should be. Where everyday's a holiday and every night's a party!'' he paused and stood up.

''So what do ya say?'' he asked all of a sudden, reaching a hand out to shake at Clem ''Paradise has already become our home...And it can become yours too. Ready to leave all this behind and finally live for once?'' he offered. AJ smiled excitedly

''Can we go Clem? Please! Please! Please!'' he begged her.

''I don't know AJ'' she stood up ''We haven't met these people yet. We don't know if we can trust them?'' AJ looked disappointed slightly. Don turned to face her.

''Look Clem'' he said in an understanding tone ''I understand that this apocalypse has hardened ya and maybe ya don't wanna come back to Paradise with us and if ya don't want to that's fine lass. We won't force ya if it's not ya cuppa tea but we urge that you at least consider it. For the sake of ya group. All the other communities are lost causes! Richmond, Wellington, Crawford'' he counted down ''All of 'em are gone! Paradise is the only one left where people can be safe and happy. Ask anyone there, they'll vouch for me in a nanosecond!'' he urged her. Clem remained silent but he could tell what he was thinking.

''Oh, I get it. You need proof that we're telling the truth right?'' he smiled ''Well, we've figured that was the case. Harvey, Trent'' he called to the two other men. At that, they threw down three large duffel bags in front of them ''Think of em as a little sneak peek at what Paradise has to offer'' Clem looked at them while Louis opened one of them.

''Holy shit!'' he yelled in shock.

''Swear!'' AJ frowned.

''Sorry little dude'' Louis apologized ''But still! Clem! Look at all this!'' he said as he dug inside the bag ''There's a Fuckton of food, water and other supplies in here!'' he revealed.

Clem widened her eyes before opening her own bag. Inside was beyond words for her. Food! Lot's of it. And it wasn't just rice and beans either. There was a lot of other things that she hadn't eaten in years. There was bread, cheese, packaged meats, bottled water, two medical kits and other vital supplies that were once taken for granted before the dead age.

''Chocolate!'' AJ exclaimed as he held a bar up. Clem and Louis also found one in their duffel bags.

''Aww man! The others in Ericson could last for months on this. And if we add this to our stockpile, would could potentially last a whole year!'' Louis figured out ''Talk about a bountiful fishing trip! Omar's gonna flip when he sees this!''

Don meanwhile pondered an idea ''Tell ya what'' he started ''How about we come up to Ericson's for the night?'' he suggested ''Meet the other members of ya group. See if we can't convince them to leave with us too. Have a little supper together. A little powwow yeah? And then we can discuss this leader to leader'' he pitched his idea to Clementine ''What say's you?'' he asked.

Clem thought about this for a moment. What he's offering does make a lot of sense and looking at them, they do look really well-fed dispute being muscular and the fact that there are no walkers seems like a strong selling point. For the past ten years, she longed for a life without worrying about the walkers every day and night. Like it was before. However, the same offer presented itself at the Saint Johns Dairy but that ended tragically for her when she discovered they were bloodthirsty cannibals. She then looked to AJ. The thought of raising him in a world without walkers up until now seemed like a wet dream. The apocalypse has been the only world he's ever known and now a chance to leave that all behind presents itself all of a sudden?

''Alright'' Clem turned to Don and shook his hand firmly ''I trust you''

''You won't regret this Clem'' he assured her with a warm smile ''I promise''

''We'll take these supplies back to Ericson'' Clem informed them as she, Louis and AJ picked up the bags ''We'll inform the others that you're coming. But I have a condition...You must be unarmed when you arrive'' She informed them.

''Done'' Don nodded ''We have the camper van parked close by. We'll leave our guns in there when we bring it back round ready in case you all wanna come back with us'' He said.

''But where is this place?'' asked Harvey ''It's not anywhere on the Virginian map''

''There used to be sign's on the main road up the valley, leading to the school'' Amy said ''But for some reason, they're gone''

''Oh er'' Louis rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment ''I'm gonna go my bad on that. See, we took em all down when the teachers left. We wanted to make sure no raiders ever found us. Marlon's idea'' he admitted.

''That's okay'' Amy shrugged ''I'll show ya the way there. I know the layout''

''Alright then. See ya tonight!'' Don gathered his things ''Hunters, move out!'' he ordered his team. They followed him away from the shack and back into the treeline.

Clem, Louis and AJ looked at each other.

''Well, that was unexpected'' she sighed.

''Yeah, but I think we should call it a day, don't you?'' Louis stretched his arms and yawned.

''Yeah, let's go!'' AJ nodded picking up his duffel bag.

''Read my mind like a book'' Clem smiled as they begun to walked back up the pathway with the three bags, each one carrying one of them back to the school.

Meanwhile, a walker was watching them in the distance. It clenched it's fist's in place. Making a cracking sound.

**End of act two. How do you think the others will react to the new of the hunters? How will everything go when they come over for dinner? Find out next time On The Walking Dead! Don't forget to favorite, Follow and review! Cheerio!xxxooo**


	4. Episode 1: A New Beginning (Act 3)

**Greetings fans and followers! Welcome to another chapter of the walking dead final season! Lets dive in!xxxooo**

**Ericson Academy, West Virginia. 24th of March, 10th year of the dead. No P.O.V **

Clementine, Louis and AJ were walking through the familiar woods back to the Academy building. Each holding a duffel bag filled with the food, water, medicine and other supplies that Donald and his team gave them a few moment's ago. AJ was trailing behind while Clementine and Louis took the lead, side by side with wide grin's of their face's.

''Phew! What a day!'' Louis breathed in contentment.

''Yeah, you can say that again'' Clem smiled ''You know, when you said that this would be a fishing trip to remember; I must say, you really delivered!'' she added while holding her bag up to show.

''Well, what can I say? I'm just a really talented guy'' Louis smirked ''You should call me 'Lucky Louis' from now on''

''Luck had nothing to do with it Lou'' Clementine raised an eyebrow ''We're just glad Don and his group came along when they did. Otherwise, we'd be walkers by now''

Louis shrugged ''Yeah, I guess you're right as usual. Also thank's to them, we're all eating like kings tonight! And for the next few weeks I'd wager'' he smiled in happiness as he took another peak inside ''Damn, They really filled this puppy up till the brim'' he commented while holding out a tin of corned beef ''Half the things in here I almost forgot what they looked like. I wonder what Omar could make out of all this'' he pondered.

''Well, whatever he can make of this, It had better be enough to feed all of us plus Donald and his group. Don't forget they're coming to dinner tonight'' Clementine reminded him.

''Of course! I mean, we do kinda owe them for saving our ass's back there'' He nodded ''We'll give them the 'Complementary Ericson's Hospitality'. We'll roll out the red carpet for there arrival!'' he finished. Clem just rolled her eyes at his wit.

''What about you AJ?'' she asked when she turned her head to look back at him ''What do you think of Donald and his group?''

''I like 'em'' AJ nodded with a smile ''Especially Donald. He's nice and funny sometimes'' he added as he glanced down at the walker-tooth necklace around his neck that Donald gave him back at the shack.

''I though I was the funny one!'' Louis shot his neck back at him.

''Well mister, look's like you've just lost your title as the most funniest person AJ's ever met!'' Clem joked as AJ laughed. Louis made a face.

''Aww shit'' he slumped.

''Swear!'' AJ shouted.

''I mean't shoot!''He corrected himself ''I'd best step up my game then if i'm gonna reclaim that title! I love a challenge'' he smirked as they walked along the treeline.

''Hey Lou, can you walk ahead of us? I need to speak with AJ about something'' Clem told Louis.

''Okey-dokey my love'' he replied as he continued on without them. Clem dropped her bag and then turned to AJ.

''Whats up Clem?'' he asked.

''What you did back there, in the shack'' she knelt down ''That was very dangerous''

AJ then looked ashamed ''I'm sorry Clem. I thought they were raiders from the Delta!''

''But, they weren't'' Clem argued ''They didn't want a fight. But you almost created one by charging at Trent with my knife. Even though I told you no!''

''You trusted me to make my own decisions!'' AJ folded his arms ''Are you taking it back? Saying i'm not ready?''

I'm not saying that AJ!'' Clem shot back ''I'm just telling you that sometimes...Actions have consequences! You can't just do whatever you want without being punished in someway. I should know. I made decisions that I still regret to this day and cannot take back'' she explained to him. AJ turned his frown to a sad puzzled look.

''Actions have consequences'' AJ repeated ''Like when I shot Marlon and everyone kicked us out?''

''Exactly'' Clem nodded ''What Marlon did and tried to do was cowardly and unfair but that didn't mean he had to die. I was just about to say that he could stay but not as leader but you shot him anyway''

''Killing Abel didn't have any consequences'' AJ noted.

''That was different'' Clem said ''It was mercy. He didn't want to die that other way and become a walker, I wouldn't have done it if he wasn't dead already'' she finished. AJ thought for a moment.

''I'm sorry'' he sighed ''I shouldn't have done what I did''

''It's okay AJ'' Clem put her hand on his shoulder ''You're still learning but you're a really good listener''

''I have the best teacher'' He reminded her. She chuckled ''You're darn right you do. Now listen AJ'' she stood up ''What did I tell you to do whenever you do something bad?'' she asked to see if he remembered.

''To atone'' he replied.

''That's right'' Clem smiled proudly ''You tried to stab Trent and you bit Amy'' she reminded him ''Now, they're coming to dinner tonight. So when they do you will...'' she prompted him to finished.

''Apologies'' he nodded.

''Yes. To them both'' Clem added as they picked up their bags again ''Now come on. The others'll be waiting for us back at Ericson's''

They caught up with Louis just outside the clearing back to the hunting grounds where the traps were and walked back together towards the gate back to Ericson's courtyard.

''Hey y'all! Clementines back!'' Ruby called from her post ''I'll open the gate!'' she added.

The gates swung open and the trio walked inside to see Violet, Willy and Rosie relaxing by the couch's and Omar walking back from the greenhouse with his basket while Ruby ran down to them from her post.

''The fun has arrived!'' Louis announced as the group gathered around the table in the middle of the courtyard.

''So, how did everyone do today?'' Clem asked with a smile. Violet frowned ''About as much as you'd expect'' she said as Willy held up a meager rabbit with an ashamed look before throwing it on the table while Rosie barked randomly.

''Rosie wasn't much help'' Willy said ''Scared away most of our hunt with her loud barking''

''What about you Omar? Any luck at the greenhouse?'' Clem turned to the cook. He looked down at the basket with shame.

''Can a walker piss?'' he asked sarcastically.

''Now that is a legitimate question my friend'' Louis smirked ''I've never seen a walker piss''

The group just frowned at his bad joke.

''Anyway'' Omar dug inside the basket ''Here's what I could bring back that wasn't spoiled to hell'' he added before he put out the following items on the table;

An Onion

Two carrots

Three Potatoes

The group all groaned in disappointment.

''That's barely enough to feed one of us!'' Willy observed the food before them.

Violet sighed and shook her head before turning to Clementine ''So much for luck eh?'' she asked sarcastically ''I hope you guys caught at least enough fish to last us the night'' she said hopelessly as the others turned to look at her with the same expression.

'Well, ladies and gentleman!'' Louis smirked ''Prepare to be amazed for the great Clementine and her sidekick's have returned with food for the hungry citizens of Ericson's!'' he finished as he, Clem and AJ placed the three duffel bags onto the table. The others gazed at them with surprise.

''Ya'll caught all this fish in one day?!'' Ruby asked. Louis shook his head.

''Oh, we didn't catch fish today my sweet Ruby'' he informed them as he slid over his bag to her ''Better''

Ruby pulled down the zip and looked inside at the contents. Her mouth was on a gap as the others came to see what she found.

''Oh my god!'' Willy gasped with a smile.

''Holy shit!'' Violet shouted as she held out a jar of rice ''I stand corrected for earlier''

''Aww man! You guys found cheese?!'' Omar asked excitedly as he held out a large block. He then sniffed it ''American cheddar. Homemade by the smell and weight. Can't be more then two days old'' he then took out more stuff and added to the pile along with the rabbit and vegetables. Clem could tell Omar was in his element ''Look at all this man! Bread, not too stale. Hamburger meat. Bacon. Chicken. Pasta. Coffee beans. Baked Beans. Tinned meat's, fruits and vegetables. cartooned milk. Breakfast cereals. canned energy drinks and'' he paused at the tin foiled bar of-

''Chocolate'' he identified when he sniffed the object.

''CHOCOLATE?!'' Violet, Ruby and Willy yelled in shock.

''Bark?!'' Rosie barked randomly.

''Gimme!'' Willy snatched the bar and started munching on it.

''Hey, gimme some of that!'' Ruby shouted as she grabbed it and munched on it too. They both sighed in enjoyment as they chewed the confection.

''And that's just one bag'' Clem smirked before she moved the other two. Omar emptied the contents of them onto the table. There was more of the items he'd just identified before but he also found others. Spices, Herbs. First aid kits. Bottled water. Toothpaste and other items they could use.

''Well shoot my stallion and send me the horseshoes!'' Ruby said in shock as she looked inside the kits ''There's bandages. Painkillers. Adrenaline, Morphine. Disinfectant. Band-aids. Everything we were running low on!''

''This is so much food and water!'' Willy lit up as he looked at the large pile now on the table ''We could survive for months maybe even years on this stuff! Whatever you just did out there, you just saved our lives Clem!''

''Where in gods fucking name did you get all this shit?!'' Violet demanded to know with a wide smile and then smirked ''You guys haven't been outside the safe-zone again have you?'' she asked.

''No, not exactly'' Clem shook her head.

''Should you tell them or should I?'' Louis asked her. Clem smiled ''People we met outside gave us this stuff''

They all stopped immediately and turned to face her with utterly shocked expressions.

''You met people outside the walls?!'' Violet asked in shock and panic. Clementine nodded.

'It's true'' Louis confirmed ''We're not the last one's anymore!''

Violet was frozen in place in fear. She had a look of anguish and fright. The last people to appear outside the walls tried to kill them all!

''Clem'' she started ''Did they say who they were? Or who sent them? Or where they came from? Were they armed?'' she started asking questions in panicked tones.

''There was this guy named Donald'' Clem informed them ''Him and three others. Harvey, Trent and Amy''

''They said they were professional walker hunters'' Louis added.

''We met them by the old shack when we were fishing'' AJ pitched in.

''So four survivor's turn up out of nowhere, say ''Hi! Have our food and supplies!'' And then went away just like that?'' Ruby asked with her armed folded unconvinced.

''Not exactly'' Clem said with her arms folded ''They also said that they were from an Island community called 'paradise' out in the gulf. Wherever that is. God, I really need to brush up on my geography'' she muttered to herself. Willy then noticed AJ's necklace.

''Er, AJ? Where did you get that necklace?'' he asked the child.

''Donald gave it to me. it's made from walker-teeth'' AJ answered with a smile.

''That looks super cool!'' Willy complimented.

However, Violet was less then happy with the new's of people outside the walls

''Well, What did they say?'' She asked ''What did they want? How did you stumble upon them?''

''Whoa, chill out Vi'' Louis held his hands up.

''Don't you tell me to chill out!'' Violet shouted.

''We were ambushed by a herd of walkers by the shack and they just appeared out of the forest and shot them all dead'' Clem explained.

''Wait, they shot them?'' Ruby asked.

''We didn't hear any gunshots'' Omar spoke.

''They had something called 'Silencers' on their guns'' Louis said ''Little things on the barrels that muffle's the sound of the gun so that the walkers can't hear them shot''

''Oh! You mean those things the Navy Seal's used before the dead time!'' Willy mused ''I read about that in a book once''

''I still don't like this'' Violet shook her head ''Did you tell them where we are?'' she asked Clem.

''No, but one of them already know's how to get here'' she answered.

''What!?'' Ruby said ''That's impossible! Marlon took down all the sign's leading up to the school back when the teachers left''

''She said she used to be a student before the outbreak'' Louis said folding his arms ''Amy, her name was''

Ruby pondered the name for a moment ''Amy? Amy? Somehow, I didn't see her name appear on the old Ericson's student records''

''Because she lied to them. That's why'' Violet snapped ''We haven't seen these people before. For all we know, they could be raiders from the Delta!''

''They don't look like bad people'' AJ said.

''Come on Vi'' Clem said ''The raiders haven't been back here since we killed Lily and blew up that boat two years ago. If they wanted us dead, they would have shot us back at the shack. But they didn't''

''Beside's, who cares?!'' Willy smiled ''Thank's to them were all gonna eat tonight!''

''I care. I care about the safety of the group!'' Violet said ''Like I said, we don't know them, they could just be trying to fool us in come sick, twisted way''

''Well, that's a problem that's not gonna be around for long'' Louis smirked.

''What do you mean Louis?'' Violet asked.

''Because they're coming here tonight for dinner'' he revealed.

''What?!'' she yelled in disbelief.

''Donald's Idea. Not mine'' Clem said in defense. ''But I made a condition with them to come unarmed'' she added

''And you agreed to him?'' Violet asked.

''I trust them enough'' Clem nodded ''Plus, we owe it to them for saving our ass's back here at the shack''

Meanwhile, Willy was thinking about something ''You said they came from an Island called Paradise'' he spoke to Clem ''Did they say what it was like?''

''Yes, they did'' she smiled before he proceeded to tell them everything Donald told her his offer. Of how he plan's to convince her and her group to come with them to 'Paradise' where they have farms and clean water. Warm beds and apartments ect. They all gasped at the right times but Violet just folded her arms throughout the whole time unconvinced.

''-And then he said that there are no walkers there'' Clem finished.

''No walkers?!'' Omar yelled in disbelief ''I don't believe that! Everywhere has walkers! It's not just a bite that makes you one of them you know!''

That much was true. You come back as a walker no matter how you die, unless the brain is either removed or destroyed. Clementine learned this back during the first three months of the outbreak. Her group at the time was held at a motor Inn back in Georgia when Lee and Kenny came back with a guy with his leg cut off. He died due to blood loss and came back as a walker right then. Ben confirmed this when he saw someone else overdose and come back as one the very next day. So in a way, everyone has the virus and being bitten just makes you sick and die. Clem remembered the conversation.

''But one of the girls, Jenny Pitcher I think, I guess she couldn't take it. She took some pills. A lot of them'' The voice of Ben replayed in her mind ''Someone went into the girl's room the next morning and...God...'' it finished.

''Are you serious?'' Ruby asked in disbelief ''An Island without walkers?! Sound's like a bunch of hogwash!''

''I don't know guys'' Willy said ''I mean, this Donald guy seem's to make a lot of sense here. I think we should let them in. Hear more of what they have to say about this 'Paradise' place''

''I agree'' Louis said with a smile ''I'm okay with 'no walker Island' there''

''Yeah I do too'' AJ said ''It'll be like how it was before the dead time''

''Well I say we turn em away!'' Violet snapped ''Donald will be here tonight with an army of killers! Armed to the teeth ready to kill us all and take our stuff! That last time we opened those gates to adults we lost Mitch and me, Asaim and Omar got taken to that godforsaken boat!'' she reminded them.

''Lily and Marlon were the reason we got caught up in that clusterfuck. Not by opening a gate'' Louis said in defense.

''And if they wanted to kill us then why did they give us all that food in the first place?'' Willy asked her ''Bacon and chocolate doesn't exactly grow on trees nowadays you know! You can't go to the store and just buy that now! Me and Louis looked in that one in the nearby town last summer. Completely ransacked! There wasn't enough left to feed a mouse!''

''They're trying to seduce us!'' Violet said ''To make us drop our guard. It's all just a sick game to these people. At least the walkers don't play with their food before they eat it!'' she remarked.

''I think your overreacting Vi'' Clem said to her ''Like I said; I trust them and if they wanted to kill us we'd be dead already''

''Yeah Vi. Your always such a pessimist!'' Willy frowned. Violet turned to face him.

''D'you know what that word even means Willy?'' she asked with a frown.

''Yes I do actually'' Willy said ''It means that you see the bad in everything even when it's not there''

''And your an optimist Willy!'' Violet snapped back ''Know what that means? It means that you see the good in everything even though it not there!'' she explained ''There is no easter bunny! There is no tooth fairy and there is no fucking Santa clause!''

''Don't you think I know all that?!'' Willy screamed ''I'm not stupid unlike you!''

Violet widened her eye in shock 'What did you just call me?!'' she yelled.

''Guys!'' Clem shouted. Everyone turned to her ''Fighting is not gonna solve anything! Now, if we can't come to a compromise, then there only one course of action'' she instructed.

''And what is that then?'' Omar asked.

''We vote'' Clem suggested. The group all huffed ''C'mon! Not this again!'' Ruby groaned.

''Last time we voted for something we got kicked out'' AJ said looking up to Clem.

''Yeah, but this time we get to vote too'' Clem told him. He nodded ''Alright. Now put your hand up if you don't wanna leave Ericson's with Donald'' she ordered.

Violet, Ruby and Omar put their's up.

''Sorry Clem'' he said ''I respect you and all but I don't wanna waste good supplies on people who could potentially kill us afterwards. Again, I'm sorry. This just doesn't feel right to me'' he looked down.

''Fine! Be a jerk!'' Willy scowled ''I'm not gonna miss my chance to get away from walkers!''

''Alright. Now put your hands up if you want to leave Ericson's with Donald'' she ordered.

Willy, Louis and AJ put their hands up.

''You're the deciding vote Clem as always'' Louis said ''Should we stay or go?'' he asked.

Clementine took a while to analyse the situation. The votes are tied at the moment and her choice could determine the fate of her group and of course AJ. If she say's go, she'll keep AJ hopefully and rick betraying Violet and if she say's stay, Louis will be heartbroken but Violet will be happy.

''I vote...'' she paused... regardless of survival, AJ comes first ''We go. I know Ericson's was our home since the outbreak but let's face the fact's; Ericson's is becoming a sinking ship. Our numbers are wavering, the hunting grounds and rivers's are running dry, the safezone's getting smaller every month. There's nothing left for us here. If Donald's offer really is legit, we must take it while we can or else, we'll regret it later'' she announced

Willy smiled ''Thank you Clem!'' he said gratefully.

''What the hell are you thinking Clementine?!'' Violet yelled in anger ''You're putting everyone in danger by trusting Donald. We should stay'' she protested.

''If we stay, we'll freeze and starve!'' Willy argued.

''If we stay, we'll survive!'' Violet snapped back.

''I'm sick of surviving! I wanna live!'' Willy yelled in her face.

''Survival 'is' living!'' She yelled back.

''ARGH!'' Willy cried before he sucker punched Violet in the stomach, causing the group to gasp in shock and her to grunt and fall at her knees. Holding her stomach and exhaling rapidly. No one moved for a while until Willy realized what he did and looked apologetic.

''Vi?'' he asked looking down at her. She slowly lifted her head up and gave him a look that would kill.

''You little son of a bitch!'' She screeched before she tackled him to the ground pinning him down. She then started to choke him.

''Violet stop! Stop this right now! Get the fuck off of him!'' Clementine shouted as she tried to pull her off of him. Violet just pushed her off causing her to fall on her back and making her fake foot come undone. She looked down at it and saw her stump.

''Clementine!'' Louis cried as he ran to help her. He helped her reattach her foot to her leg while Violet continued to choke Willy. Willy could feel the world begin to blur around him before-

**'BANG!' **

The gunshot rang like a bell. Violet let go of Willy to see AJ pointing his gun up in the air, it's barrel smoking from the bullet. The entire group looked at him with shock.

''Get off of Willy Violet'' AJ warned her. She just continued to stare at him.

'AJ'' she said in pure, utter shock ''How...how did you...g-get bullets for that gun?'' she asked him.

''Amy gave 'em to me'' AJ replied ''You hurt Clem! See that?'' he asked pointing to Clementine with her leg and foot still being bound back together by Louis ''You did that! You're making everyone unhappy Vi. I won't let you do that! Now get off of my friend. Now!'' he warned with a frown. Violet slowly got up from Willy with her hands up. Willy breathed in and out steadily.

Louis had just finished fixing Clementine's foot. She stood back up ''Everyone just calm the fuck down!'' she yelled ''This is how every community fall's apart! Conflict within itself! I've seen it happen too many times! It happened to Crawford. It happened to Howe's. It happened to Richmond. I will not have it happen to us!'' she yelled in frustration ''I'm the leader of this group and Donald and his team are coming here whether you like it or not! Understand?!'' she yelled to everyone.

Violet looked to her and frowned ''Well screw you then! Some friend you turned out to be!'' she cried before she ran off.

''Vi!'' Clem called out to her but she already made it to the stairs and sat with her hands burying her face while Willy walked over to a bench and sat down in a sulk away from the group. She sighed in frustration before Louis put his hand on her shoulder.

''It's okay Clem. She just need's time to cool off'' he said. Clem looked back to her worried.

''I don't know Lou. She seem really angry when I said we should go'' she said to him ''I'm staring to think she'll hold it against me in the future''

''Maybe once she meet's Don and his friends, she'll change her mind. Hopefully'' he frowned uneasily. Clem just frowned at his poorly timed joke.

''Hey, if it help's, I'll try to talk to her'' he offered ''See if my charm can't convince her to forgive Willy'' he grinned.

''Your charm?'' Clem frowned ''I didn't know you had any'' she teased.

''What? I have charm coming out of my ears!'' he said ''How else did you become my girlfriend?''

Clem just rolled her eyes with no comment.

''Though I think you should go and check on Willy'' he motioned his head towards him ''He needs to apologies to her for that punch. I'll be back in a bit, hopefully with all my skin still on'' he joked before he walked off to Violet.

''Well, I'm just gonna take all this here and put it in with all the rest. See ya!'' Ruby said as she took the medicine back inside.

''If we've got guest's coming tonight, They'll need a decent meal'' Omar said as he looked at the pile ''There's some recipes from the school's cookbook that I've been dying to make with all this shit but haven't really had the ingredients for them till now'' he said as he gathered them all together ''I would like to be left in peace while I do so, if it's all the same with you'' he finished. Taking some of the food in the basket and walking away to the cooking station.

''When will dinner be tonight?'' Clem asked.

''You can't rush art'' Omar replied without looking back as he lit the fire underneath the cooking pot. Clem shook her head slightly ''Him and his cooking''

''Hey. What can I do?'' AJ asked as he rushed to her side.

''First, you can put the gun away'' Clem reminded him that he still had it in his hand. He put it away quickly.

''If your looking for something to do AJ'' Ruby said as she came out with a box of colorful decorations ''You can help me with decoratin'. I figured that since this may be our last night in Ericson's, I thought that we could throw one last Hootenanny for when this Donald gets here'' she suggested.

''Swear'' AJ frowned. Ruby huffed ''You startin' that again sweetheart? Hootenanny ain't a swear. It's another word for 'party''' she said.

''Still sound's like a swear to me'' AJ argued.

''It's okay AJ. You go help her. I need to sort something out or at least try to anyway'' Clem told him ''But be back by sundown'' she warned playfully. AJ smiled ''Thank's...mom'' he said before running off. Clem smiled warmly.

''Mom?'' Ruby asked with a shrug. Clem just lifted her arms in acceptance before walking over to Willy over by the bench beside his trusty bow and quiver. He took notice of her presence and lifted his head to look at her. He smiled warmly.

''Thank's for sticking up for me back there Clem'' he said gratefully. Clem nodded before she frowned ''You shouldn't have punched her you know'' she scolded.

''I know'' Willy sighed ''But she's so mean and stupid sometimes!'' he said as he looked over to see Louis talking to Violet.

''I bet she's talking about me over there'' Wily started bitterly ''Louis! Willy's a retard. We should just cut him loose while we have the chance!'' he intimidated her voice ''That bitch sure know's how to piss me off. No wonder she got sent here'' he finished.

''Don't speak about her that way! She's just a little worried about the safety of the group'' Clem defended her ''Just as I'm concerned about us too''

''But that's still no excuse for trying to choke me! She could have killed me if AJ didn't stop her!'' he argued.

''She wouldn't have killed you'' Clem said ''She was only going to scare you''

''Well she did a fine job doing that! I nearly shit myself!'' Willy said before he looked down at his bow. He sighed ''Mitch he..he taught me how to use a bow and how to make bombs when all this started'' he begun ''When I first came here ten years ago, I was all alone. Nobody cared about me. Not even my own parents gave a flying fuck about me!...But Mitch did. He talked to me. Made me laugh. Protected me. He was...my only true friend'' he paused.

''I get what you mean'' Clem said recalling Lee.

''And when the raiders came...Lily just put her knife in his throat and then stabbed him in the head! Now he's gone, buried along with Brody, Marlon, Tenn and everyone else we've lost over the years!'' he cried ''I don't want anymore of us to die Clem. If we stay here, we'll all die eventually. If not by walkers then by dehydration, frostbite and starvation..You believe me right? You said so yourself back there'' he stated.

''I do believe you'' Clem said ''If we stay here then our demise will come sooner rather then later. But if you truly do believe no one else should die, then you need to make amends with Vi. She'll forgive you'' Clem encouraged him.

''You really believe that?'' he asked.

''I do'' Clem smiled. Willy looked over to Violet who was now approaching with Louis with guilt written on her face. She stopped close to him.

''Hi'' she said.

''Hi'' he replied ''Vi, I'm sorry I called you stupid''

''No Willy. I'm the one that should be sorry'' she shrugged ''Clem's right, I overreacted back there and took it to far'' she confessed ''My actions were immature and Ill-timed. I'm sorry Willy. Can you forgive me?'' she asked.

Willy smiled ''That's what friends are for'' he replied before they shook hands ''I'm sorry I punched you in the stomach''

''Don't worry. I guess I deserved it back there'' Violet then chuckled ''You know, Asiam was right. You sure pack a pretty solid fucking punch'' she complemented ''You'd make a decent boxer''

''Yeah'' Willy looked at his hands ''I guess I don't know my own strength sometimes. I should lift more'' he joked.

Violet then looked to Clem and sighed ''I guess I owe you an apology too, for your foot and for the way I acted, I mean''

''It's fine Vi'' Clem shrugged.

''I sure hope you know what you're doing'' Violet said uneasily.

''I do'' Clem nodded ''This is our once in a lifetime opportunity to live out the rest of our lives free from fear of the walkers. Like it was before. Don't you want that?'' she asked softly. Violet looked down ''Yeah, I guess I'm grateful for them to give us food, water and medicine. I just hope this 'Paradise' lives up to it's name. I'm gonna go help Rubes and AJ with the party. Catch'a later'' she waved before she left.

''I'm gonna go pack my things just in case! I wonder if Ms. Martin kept any sunblock in her office'' Willy announced smiling before running off inside to his room.

Clementine looked to Louis and smirked ''How on earth did you manage to convince Violet to say sorry so easily?'' she asked.

''It wasn't that difficult'' Louis grinned ''I just told her to think about what to say to Willy...and then say the exact opposite!'' he joked. Clem walked to him and held him close.

''What am I gonna do with you?'' she chuckled.

''I don't know. Love me forever?'' he asked softly.

''Forever's not long enough for me'' she said as she looked in his eyes lovingly.

''My thought's exactly, princess Clementine'' Louis then leaned in for a passionate kiss.

''Come on. We have guest's coming'' she said when they pulled away and carried out their task's to prepare for Donald's group's arrival.

**Done! So the group's ready to leave Ericson's for Paradise! But will Donald and his team live up to their side of the agreement? Find out next time on The walking dead! Cheerio!xxxooo**


	5. Episode 1: A New Beginning (Act 4)

**This is Act 5 of episode 1 of The walking dead last season. Now we get to see the Ericson kids and the hunters have dinner together and know more about each ones backstory! Enjoy! **

**10th year of the dead. 24th of March. Outskirt's of Ericson's Academy. West Virginia. U.S.A **

**No P.O.V **

It was night. Clementine was in the headmasters office writing in her diary about today's events. what AJ's been up to. Her thought's on Louis. Her encounter with Donald and the hunters. Willy's fight with Violet all that stuff. She had just finished a line when a knock on her door interrupted her thoughts.

''Come in'' she said. The door opened to reveal AJ ''Hey Clem'' he greeted. Clementine smiled when she saw him ''Hey there, goofball'' she said.

''Stop calling me that'' AJ said with a frown as he entered the room, closing the door behind him.

''What'cha doing?'' he asked when he saw the open diary.

''Just recording today's event's'' Clem shrugged ''About what happened today and the plans for tomorrow. Always good to have a plan for what's ahead'' she added.

''The decorations are done'' AJ informed her ''Louis asked me to help him bring down that gramophone from the music room down to the courtyard so we could play some tunes for the hunters. It was kind'a heavy but we did it'' he added.

''That's great'' Clem nodded ''That piano would've been to heavy for both you and Lou to bring down anyway. The gramophones the next best thing''

AJ then walked closer to Clementine with a frown ''I wanted to talk to you about something. About Paradise'' he said. Clem looked up to him and noticed that he was holding something behind him.

''Sure. Fire away kiddo'' Clem listened closely. AJ thought for a moment to chose his words.

''You know that house you and Louis talked about on our way back from the boat?'' he asked. Clem smiled.

''Yeah, how can I forget?'' she asked.

''Well...I just...Wanted to know'' he paused ''If this 'Paradise' really does exist and there really are no walker's there...Would you be able to actually build it?'' he asked.

Clementine was shocked at his question ''AJ I-'' she started before he interrupted

''I'll help! I even drew the schematic's for it. Look!'' he said as he held the drawing to her to see. It was everything she and Louis planned it out; Purple colored with four floors. On the first one, was a giant swimming pool. as big as a baseball field. On the second, was a combination between a pizza parlor and a movie theater. Third was for bedrooms, bathrooms ect and the last one was the entrance to a long water slide that lead back to the first floor swimming pool.

''I didn't know which floor you guys wanted the skylight put in so I left that one out'' He admitted ''What do you think?'' he asked.

Clem held the drawing in her hand and nearly sobbed as she looked at the hand-drawn Clementine, Louis and AJ all holding hands in front of the house, smiling.

''AJ. This...This...Is beautiful! I love it'' she cried before she hugged him from behind the desk.

''So, will you build it?'' he asked hopefully.

''I don't know AJ'' She let him go ''Building a house takes a lot of work, equipment and manpower. Could take weeks maybe even months to finish a house this big. Plus, we'll need a location to construct it on. We won't know the actual landscape of this Island until we get there'' she explained.

''But I can help right?'' AJ asked.

'I'll talk with Louis about it when I see him next but...Yeah. If Don makes good on his deal then yes, It's possible'' Clem said with a smile.

''Yes!'' AJ exclaimed as he did his victory dance, much to Clem's amusement.

''Is that your celebration dance?'' she asked with a laugh. He nodded.

''Clem!'' shouted Louis from the courtyard. Clem and AJ perked up ''Get out here! Now!'' she yelled. They both ran out the admin building and into the courtyard to see Louis, Violet, Ruby and Omar facing the gate with Willy aiming his bow outward. Rosie was growling in anticipation.

"Easy Rosie, easy" Clemintine rubbed her head to calm her down. Rosie sat in place at her masters command.

''Lou, whats wrong?'' she asked him.

''I don't know'' he answered before Clem called out to Willy ''Willy! What's going on?!'' she asked.

''There's something out there!'' Willy called back as he looked out to the forest. Clementine climbed up the steps to join him and got out her binoculars. From what she saw, there were three light's moving towards her direction from the tree's and she also heard crunching footsteps. Clem could make out the face of Donald on the figure leading the other three all except from Harvey holding flashlights. He looked up and waved at her.

''Willy, It's them!'' she said to him ''Donald and his friends. Lower your weapon!'' she ordered. He then smiled and ran down from the post.

Clementine made it to the gate to confront Donald holding a flashlight. He was still wearing the skull t-shirt from before but without his body Armour and holster. She noticed that he had another walker-tooth necklace around his neck.

''Evenin' Clem'' he greeted ''It's us, the hunters. Unarmed, as we agreed on'' he added while Trent, Harvey and Amy followed behind him. All without their guns and holsters.

''See? I told you I knew the way!'' Amy said proudly with her arms's by her sides.

''Why were there only three flashlights?'' Clem asked.

''Oh, Harvey tripped over a tree root and broke his light on the way over here'' Trent chuckled while Harvey folded his arms and frowned.

''Yeah, clumsy me'' he smiled sarcastically.

''Hang on just a sec. I'll open the gate for you'' Clem said as she used the key to unlock the gate. The doors swung open and Clem stood aside to allow them to walk right into the courtyard. She closed the gate and locked it again behind them.

''Welcome to Ericson's Boarding school for troubled youth...or what's left of it anyway'' Clem introduced them.

Amy looked up to the Admin building and then around the courtyard with a somber expression ''Strange. Place looks a lot less gloomy then I remember it'' she recalled.

''Must feel like a lifetime since you've been here'' Trent said. Amy nodded ''Yeah, a lifetime'' she mused.

''So is this the others?'' Harvey asked Clem as he looked at the group.

''Yeah'' Clem confirmed with a nod.

''So, you must be the hunters Clem was telling us about!'' Willy exclaimed in surprise.

''Yep'' Donald nodded.

''Wow!'' Willy said as he looked at them all ''You guys look so awesome!''

''Why, thank ya mate'' Donald smiled ''I'm Donald, but ya can call me Don if ya fancy'' he greeted.

''I'm William'' Willy shook his hand ''But call me Willy if you like'' Clementine cringed a little when Donald shook his hand.

''Hey guys! What's up?'' Louis waved to them.

''Hi Louis'' Harvey greeted him back with a bro-fist ''Ready for a night of partying?'' Louis asked him with a grin.

'''Ready' is my middle name Louis'' Harvey smiled back.

''I thought it was 'Keith''' Amy shrugged. Harvey face-palmed lightly before something tackled Amy too the ground. Rosie growled at her before suddenly started licking her face happily.

''Haha! Rosie?! Is that you?'' she asked in between laugh's as she pat her head.

''You know Rosie?'' Clementine asked in amusement.

''Sure! The headmaster kept her in the office back when I was here'' Amy informed her as she cuddled the bulldog ''Though she was only a pup when I left. Now look at her! I bet she's every walkers worse nightmare now!''

Clementine smiled warmly as Rosie cuddled up to the girl.

''Howdy partners!'' Trent greeted the other's ''My names Trent'' he held his hand out to shake. Ruby, Omar and Violet just folded their arms and looked away.

''Oh, come on now. Don't be shy'' he asked politely.

''Ahem'' Clem coughed to the hunters. They all came to her side ''Tensions are a little high around here'' she explained in a whisper ''You see, they're not used to adults being around here. That and the last group of adults that came here tried to abduct us all to brainwash us into soldiers for a war between two other communities''

''Ooohhh'' they nodded in understanding ''We'll have to fix this'' Donald said before taking center stage ''Alright!'' he announced ''Now while some of you may not trust us, listen up! We are not here to cause any harm to any of you. Let me make that clear right from the get go. We hunters have a code of honer to live by; No aggression or violence towards any survivors unless they attack first'' he clarified as they listened ''We are here to make ya all an offer to live a much better life then this! As Clementine probably informed ya before, we come from a peaceful community far away from the fear of the walkers and or raiders! But we will not force ya to come if ya don't want to, but at least let us mingle with you and try to convince ya all to come back to Paradise with us. We are your friends not your enemies'' he finished.

''Alright ya'll. It's time to party!'' Louis announced as he turned on some smooth jazz on the Gramophone.

''Alright mates. go ahead and mingle'' Donald ordered.

''I'll head over there to Willy and AJ. I know just the thing that'll ease the tension'' Trent walked off while pulling out an oak guitar from his bag.

''I'll cover the redhead and Louis' over there. A joke might help break the ice'' Harvey walked away to the bonfire where Ruby and Louis were chatting

''And I'll-'' Amy started to say before she saw Violet sitting by herself on a couch with her arms folded. She felt the world go in slow motion at the sight of the girl. Amy felt her entire body go numb as she just stared at her in a smitten state of paralysis

''Amy?'' Donald asked the stunned girl ''Amy? Earth ta Amy? Amy?!'' he shouted. Amy shook her head as she snapped out of her trance ''Sorry Donald'' she said quickly ''I-I'm just gonna, gonna go, over there''' she finished before she walked over to the couch's.

''I'll check on dinner. Who's the chef 'round here?'' Donald asked Clementine.

''Omar. He's over by the pot'' she pointed to him.

''Alright then. Laters'' Donald left her to walk around to see how everyone was getting along with each other. She walked by Trent, who was playing an oak guitar on the bench's with AJ and Willy watching.

''You entertaining the kids Trent?'' Clem asked.

''Sure am'' he replied.

''AJ want's to say something to you, right?'' she said while looking to the boy, he sighed ''I'm sorry I tried to stab you back at the shack. I thought you guys were bad people that were gonna take all our stuff and kill us'' he apologized while rubbing his arm nervously.

''It's alright'' Trent shrugged ''Not the first time that's happened. No one got hurt. I must say though, you've gotta fire in your heart son'' he smiled. AJ returned it ''That's some kind'a something'' he added.

''So, where are you from?'' Willy asked.

''Before or after hell broke loose?'' Trent asked.

''Before'' Willy nodded.

''Texas'' Trent answered ''My dad was a lawman. He died during the first week of the outbreak and my momma left when I was two. I was a loner before hunters found me and took me to Paradise'' He stopped to light a cigarette ''I've live there for nearly 6 years now. See, this walker-huntin' business is more a hobby to us then anythin'. I actually own a seven hundred and fifty acre ranch in Paradise while Harvey's a trained pilot in his spare time'' he revealed ''My farm back home raises chickens for eggs. Cow's for milk, butter and cheese. Pig's for bacon and when the animals get too old, They are slaughtered for fresh meat to feed the people of Paradise. And with all the fresh fruit and vegetables we grow, we're practically knee-deep in food'' he finished.

''That's cool!'' Willy said ''I would like to work on a farm one day''

Trent chuckled ''We'll son, if Clem here accept's Don's offer and we get ya'll to Paradise safe and sound, I could use another hand. Always room for more able workers wiling to help out'' he offered. Willy looked shocked.

''You're offering me a job?!'' he asked hopefully.

''Sure. The pay's decent enough and the jobs build up your muscles. Great for charactor building too'' Trent conformed. Willy fist-pumped in excitement while AJ listened rather then talked.

Clementine then went over to Harvey, Ruby and Louis by the bonfire who were laughing for some reason while Harvey looked proud of himself.

''Ohh, I can't breathe!'' Louis laughed.

''Clem! You have to hear Harvey's joke! It's so funny!'' Ruby beckoned her to them. Clementine walked over to them and Harvey cleared his throat.

''So, two walkers are eating a comedian and one of the walkers ask's the other walker ''Hey, doesn't this taste funny to you?'' he finished. Louis and Ruby burst out laughing again. Clementine slowly curled her lips to a smile and started chuckling as she got the joke.

''I've heard of a joke before from an old friend'' Clem said ''Many years ago''

''Ohhh okay'' Louis grinned ''Fire away!'' Harvey and Ruby listened carefully.

''So, Two hillbilly's, a father and his son are walking through the country. After a while they climb a hill and down below on the other side of that hill was a field full of sheep, right?'' she asked. They nodded ''So, the son get's all excited and say's to his father ''Hey, lets run down there and fuck one of them sheep!'' But the father just shake's his head in disappointment and say's ''No son. That's just wrong!'' the son hangs his head ashamed, and then the father say's ''Let's walk down there and fuck all of them sheep'' she finished.

Harvey, Louis and Ruby just stared at her with a shocked expression with their mouths open on a gap. Ruby held her hands to her mouth as she gagged.

''What the shit Clem?'' Louis shook his head.

''That's fucking disgusting!'' Harvey chuckled in disgust ''Somebody wash your goddamn mouth out with soap''

''I never got the joke. I still don't get it now'' Clem confessed in awkwardness ''Shall we change the subject?''

''Yeah, lets'' Ruby agreed. ''So Harvey, where are you from?'' she asked him.

''New York'' he answered ''My dad was an air force pilot. He taught me how to fly. When the shit hit the fan, he flew me and mom away to a military held compound on his blackhawk helicopter in Brooklyn. We stayed for a while until someone with a bite got let in and...god'' he paused ''Everything happened so fast. I heard gunshots and more walkers got in through the fence and at some point, I got separated from my parents. Then I found out about Paradise. I've been there for about three years now''

''Sweet'' Louis said while Ruby nodded ''Ya know, I never should have doubted you guys. Ya'll seem so nice'' she smiled.

''Thank Donald for that'' Harvey said as he motioned his head towards the leader over by the cooking pot ''His peaceful philosophy has kept us from death for so long, It's impressive. You know, I half expected you all to be half naked, covered with tribal paint and all that primal shit but no, How wrong was I?'' he asked himself in amusement.

Clementine then walked over to Donald and Omar over at the cooking pot.

''Evenin'' he greeted the chef ''Donald, or ya can call me Don if ya fancy'' he introduced himself.

''I'm Omar'' he replied while stirring the pot with a ladle ''The Ericson's cook off champion. Unbeaten since the first year of the dead'' he added proudly.

''Alright, smashing!'' Don smiled ''So, what are ya cooking for us tonight?'' he asked.

''You'll see'' Omar said ''It's not rabbit stew or fish I'll tell ya that much. Thank's for the food earlier today. I forgot to mention''

''Is he always this passionate about food?'' Don asked Clem. She nodded '''Omar's a serious perfectionist in this field of work. One bad comment and he's grumpy for a week''

''You get to either eat or you get to eat right'' Omar remarked ''All it'll cost is a moment of your patience. You'll know when it's ready''

''Yeah, what he said'' Clementine shrugged before taking off to the couch's where Violet sat with her arms folded while Amy tried talking to her.

''Hi'' she greeted. Violet didn't say anything while looking away. Amy then sat down on the chair opposite her.

''What'cha doing?'' she asked.

''Your mom'' Violet rolled her eye sarcastically.

Amy chuckled slightly ''Nice one. I like your style'' another awkward silence followed.

''So erm...What's your name?'' Amy asked.

''Fuck off'' Violet replied. Amy clutched her chest slightly ''Whoa! Okay. Hello 'Fuck off', my names Amy. Amy Sanchez'' she introduced herself. They sat in another silence.

''You must be really good at killing walkers to have made it this far huh?'' Amy asked. Violet said nothing.

Amy then noticed her eye-patch ''Cool eye-patch. If it's not to personal, how did that happen?'' she asked in interest.

''Go away'' Violet then got up and walked away. Amy widened her eyes in panic and started clicking her fingers in place ''Oh god, oh god oh god! No, no,no,no!'' she started rocking back and forth in her chair. Clem didn't know what she was doing ''Amy, are you okay?'' she asked. Donald then saw his fellow teammate in a state and widened his eyes.

''Oh my god Amy, Jesus Christ!'' he said and ran over to her side ''Hey Amy. It's okay, it's just me. Did you take your tablets?'' he asked.

''She wouldn't speak to me'' Amy said as she rocked back and forth. She repeated the same sentence over again four times before she just started whimpering.

''It's okay Ames. I'm here darling'' Donald assured her before opening his bag and getting out a small bottle ''Clem, I need one of those bottles of water real quick''

Clementine got out one of the bottles from the supply and handed it to him ''Cheers'' he thanked her before he gave it to Amy and shook the bottle to make two little pills fall into his hand. He helped Amy take them with the water. She gasped and breathed in and out.

''Feel better?'' Donald asked her. She just nodded ''Yeah, thank's Don''

''What the hell just happened?'' Clem asked in shock.

''Clem, can we talk in private for a sec?'' Donald asked in a serous tone. She just nodded ''Okay Ames, you just rest for a moment love'' he assured her before they left while Violet looked petrified at what she'd just seen.

''Oh my god'' she whispered to herself in guilt.

Donald and Clementine were now away from earshot from the group.

''Okay Don, what's the big deal?'' she asked.

Donald sighed before he started ''I'm sorry for dragging ya away from ya group like this but I felt as if this matter couldn't be discussed while the others are present'' he said ''Ya see, our Amy has erm...'Special needs' that me, Trent and Harvey know well about'' he explained.

''What do you mean by 'Special needs'?'' Clem asked with a frown.

''Amy has something called 'Attention deficit disorder' or ADD to put it bluntly'' Donald revealed ''She can suffer from panic fits and increased heart rate whenever someone ignore's her. That's why she acted all loony back there when that lass walked away. She takes medication regularly but sometimes, she can have fits that not even the tablets clam her down and make her lose control of herself and she needed to go in a different room to cool off'' he explained. Clementine was surprised at this news.

''How come she didn't tell us back at the shack?'' she asked him.

He rubbed the back of his head nervously ''It's...not a subject widely discussed among us while on hunts. Er, we tend to sweep it under the carpet most of the time. Ya can't tell by looking at her. She's an extremely nice lass but if she's ignored for too long, she'll eventually have a fit'' he finished somberly.

''How long have you guys known?'' Clem asked.

''Since she joined our team two years ago' he answered.

''No wonder she was sent here before the dead age. Thank's for telling me this Don. I appreciate that'' Clem thanked him.

''Don't worry 'bout it lass. Again, sorry ya had to see that but it can't be helped sometimes'' he apologized before they walked back to the courtyard. Clem saw Amy sitting on the couch with her hed hung low and looked pitiful for her. She then saw Violet approach her from the wall. She sat down beside her.

''Hey'' Violet greeted her. Amy slowly rose her head to look at her and then smiled warmly.

''Wanna see something cool?'' Violet asked before she reached into her pocket and pulled out her nickel. Amy looked excited.

''Holy shit!'' she exclaimed ''Is that what I think it is?!''

''What? It's just a nickel'' Violet shrugged ''Found it inside a dead walkers pocket yesterday'' she added as Amy gawked at the coin.

''Whoa! That is a genuine, mint, pre-walker age, bank of america, 5 cent Nickel!" Amy examined the coin ''May I?' she asked holding her hand out. Violet handed her the coin. Amy looked down to it in amazement ''This coin has Thomas Jefferson's head on it, the 3rd American president after John Adams and before James Madison'' She informed.

''You like pre-apocalypse money?'' Violet asked her.

''Yeah, I collect them'' Amy revealed ''Just...Wow! If you want to come back to paradise with us, I suggest you hold on to this. They're worth a lot back there!'' she handed Violet back the coin.

''Really? A lot?'' she chuckled ''A nickel's barely enough to buy a candy bar here in america''

''That was the case back before the walkers came. But if you show per-walker age currency to any Paradise teller, then you'd have enough to build yourself a mansion with this single nickel alone!'' Amy said. Violet then looked at her blue and pink hair.

''Your hair looks cute'' she complemented in amusement. Amy slowly stroked a lock nervously ''Thank's'' she blushed slightly ''Err, your eye-patch looks cool'' she complemented back. They both chuckled. Violet smiled at the fact that she made this different girl happy.

''Violet''' she said randomly. Amy raised an eyebrow and looked to her.

''Excuse me?'' she asked.

''You asked for my name earlier. It's Violet'' Violet repeated with a warm smile. Amy smiled back ''Violet. That's a beautiful name. I like it. It suit's you...much better then 'Fuck off' at any rate'' she joked. They both laughed at that. Clementine smiled at the scene as she watched from the stairs, happy they got along so well in the end.

Then the dinner bell went off.

''Dinner time!'' Omar announced.

''Come on Clem! Grub's ready!'' Louis called to them. Clementine followed the group to the table where Omar put together something quite unusual;

Spaghetti and homemade meatballs with bread rolls.

''Now, I don't wanna hear any complaint's until you all at least try it'' Omar smirked.

''Oh man!'' Louis said when he sniffed his portion ''Did you use Oregano in this?''

''That's for me to know and for you to find out'' he replied as he took his bowl and sat down on the other table

Clementine took her seat in between Louis and AJ. Donald sat opposite her next to Trent and Harvey while everyone else sat at the other table. Louis smirked when he saw Violet and Amy chatting happily to each other.

''Oh, my, god!'' Clem said heavenly as she took her first mouthful ''I haven't tasted anything this good in like..well forever!'' she said.

''I'll say!'' AJ chimed when he tried his portion.

''I know'' Donald nodded with pride ''Good ain't it?''

''This sure beats rabbit stew and fish'' Violet said from her table ''Hey Amy, could you pass the rolls please?'' she asked her. Amy passed her the bowl of bread from the middle towards her.

''So'' Ruby said to her ''I hear you got bit by AJ this mornin''' she smirked.

''Yeah, It still hurts a little'' Amy replied as she felt her hand. Ruby grinned ''Welcome to the club sugar'' she showed her bit mark on her hand, causing Amy to chuckle and nearly spit out her food. AJ looked towards her with a remorseful expression.

''Hey Amy?'' he asked. She looked to him ''I'm sorry I bit you back at the shack today. It's just that I have this thing about people sneaking up behind me. Again, I'm sorry'' he apologized.

Amy just smiled ''It's okay little guy'' she said ''Look on the bright side; There are far worse things to get bitten by out there then you'' she joked.

''I know I'd take a bite by AJ over a bite by a walker any day'' Violet added.

''Couldn't agree more'' Amy nodded.

The meal was short lived needless to say. Due to the Ericson kids being so hungry and the fact that they've finally been given an actual meal in god know's when. The hunters however took longer to eat because for them, this was like an everyday tradition back in Paradise. Soon enough, each table was filled with groans thanks to the full-up feeling they were experiencing.

''I'm done'' AJ said after he popped the last meatball into his mouth.

''So, now what?'' asked Harvey.

''I know'' Louis grinned as he spun his chair around ''Time to make this party a little more...Interesting'' he added, pulling out his deck of cards. Clementine smiled while Harvey left the table.

''Hey Violet! It's time!'' Louis called her over. She looked back and then at Amy ''I, I guess i'll see you later'' she said as she got up to leave.

''Don't be too long'' Amy smirked. Violet smiled back before she took Harvey's seat at the table.

''So Vi, who's your girlfriend?'' Louis asked playfully. Violet blushed nervously while Clem and Donald chuckled.

''Hey Louis! Piss off!'' she replied.

''Wait, wheres AJ-?'' Clem looked around for him and found him back to watching Trent play his guitar with Willy again.

''Never mind'' she sighed in content knowing her boy was preoccupied ''So what tonight's game Lou?'' she asked.

''War'' he smirked ''The oldest game around. A game played by man and beast alike. The only real game there is'' he announced while shuffling the cards in hand.

''Sound's interesting'' Donald mused ''Is it like Rummy?'' he asked.

''Not really'' Clementine said ''Everyone get's a stack of cards each, everyone flips a card over, highest card wins the round'' she explained the rules.

''And the winner ask's Don here a question'' Louis said. He frowned ''What? That's how we get to know each other 'round here'' he shrugged.

''But what if I win?'' he asked.

''Then you ask any of us a question'' Violet said ''Seem's only fair''

''Alright. I'm game'' Donald perked up and rubbed his hands together. Louis then dealt the cards in stacks to Clementine, Violet, Donald and then himself before they all flipped over a card.

''Winner winner chicken dinner'' Clementine said ''So Donald, where are you from? Before the outbreak I mean'' she asked.

''London''

''Long way from home'' Violet breathed.

''I was actually born in Manchester but me family moved to London when I was 12 to grow me mum's practice'' Donald explained ''She was a dentist ya see?''

''That would explain your obsession with walker teeth''' Louis joked.

''Was?'' Violet asked. Donald looked sad ''She died during the first days of the outbreak'' he revealed ''This shit's happening everywhere mate''

They flipped another card.

''Well lucky me!'' Donald said when he won ''So...What's ya biggest fear?'' he asked.

''That's easy, er...Needles'' Violet said.

'I think swimming's scary sometimes'' Clem said ''But I really don't like snakes''

''Balloons'' Louis revealed.

''Seriously?!'' Clem chuckled.

''What? Haven't you seen IT? That shits creepy'' he said before they flipped a card again.

''Boyah!'' Louis announced ''So Don, Idont mean to be personal, but are you married?'' he asked when he just noticed the ring on his finger.

''Yes'' Donald nodded ''And I have a son too. I had a daughter as well but she died. Miscarriage, one in a million incident''

''That suck's'' Violet said in pity.

They flipped another card.

''Great!'' Donald clapped in victory ''So er, whats the worst injury you've ever experienced?'' he asked.

Violet just pointed to her eye-patch.

''I got shot in the arm once'' Louis recalled ''That hurt pretty bad''

''I had my whole foot cut off'' Clementine just said. Donald widened his eyes ''But you're-'' he stuttered pointing to her feet ''Oh, this is a fake'' she said ''Here, see?'' she said as she took it off and placed the foot on the table, showing her stump. ''Fake'' she repeated. Donald was at a loss for words.

''How did that happen lass?'' he asked.

''I got bit by a walker two years ago right on the foot. AJ cut it off before I turned and saved my life. I was in crutches for six months until my 17th birthday when everyone surprised me with this new foot and so I learned to walk again'' she said as she put the foot back on. They flipped another card.

''Victory Violet'' she mused as she won the hand ''So Don, did you ever, kill anyone? Like someone who wasn't a walker?'' she asked. Donald looked shocked and then looked down.

''Yes'' he answered quietly ashamed.

''Really?'' Louis asked surprised. Donald nodded ''Before I came to Paradise, I was part of a community near Liverpool 'Churchill' it was called. The leader was a cunt named Gideon who used to be a police officer. One day he...tried to rape me wife Florence. I walked in on it and I was so angry with him. Angrier then I've ever been at anyone. We fought and I shot him in the gut and then in the head to make sure he didn't come back. We left that night and ran into a team of hunters who offered us passage to Paradise. We accepted as we had nowhere else to go'' he finished.

''Sorry I asked. Though I can tell your ashamed by it.'' Violet said before they flipped over a card.

''Alright!'' Donald said ''So...What happened to AJ parents?'' he asked Clementine and Louis ''It's just that, Clem look's in her teen's and Lou look's about twenty and AJ must be seven or eight now. The numbers when they add up seem pretty disturbing, so you can't be his biological family'' he shared an uncomfortable look.

''They're dead'' Clementine said somberly ''His mom died shortly after childbirth''

''And his father?'' Donald pressed.

''Killed by a man named Carver. He tortured him for days before he expired'' she revealed. Donald looked shocked.

'I would have killed the man who did that to me'' he confessed.

''Carvers dead now anyway. He got beaten to death with a crowbar. No skin was left on his face afterwards'' She remembered what Kenny did that night.

''Good'' Donald nodded ''The worlds already fucked up enough as it is, it doesn't need anymore evil bastards in it. You know, you'd think that in times like this, everyone would band together and try to rebuild civilization but some people think the apocalypse is just a golden opportunity to just take whatever they fuckin' want and kill anyone who get's in their way just because the police and army are all gone! Well, I say people like that don't deserve Paradise as a home! They need to realise that the walkers are the real enemy, not themselves!'' he finished his tangent.

They flipped another card.

''Way to go me'' Violet smiled ''I love asking this in groups; Out of the four of us, who do you think's gonna die first?'' she asked. Donald frowned ''Depends, who gives the better blowjob?'' he asked sarcastically.

''Whoa! Graphic much?'' Louis shouted in surprise.

''Well, she asked a morbid question, she got a morbid answer'' Donald replied. Violet just rolled her eye before another card was flipped.

''Oh yeah'' Clementine smiled ''Donald...Is Paradise a real place?'' she asked.

Donald looked surprised ''Clementine! Of course Paradise is real! How did ya think we got all that food we gave you? We didn't steal it! We grew it ourselves back home'' he said before taking center stage ''Before the dead age, the Island was previously abandoned and devoid of life until a small group of survivors came together and left their country to build a community where walkers could never reach them. Walkers can't swim ya see, so they got right to work! Started with a small community and grew that into a fully blown Utopia that it is today. Paradise is more then a place to survive, its a place to live. Just as the name implies'' he said as the group all gathered round to listen ''Paradise offers food, water, medicine, good homes, decent work and best of all...Hope'' he finished.

''Hope'' Ruby repeated ''A valuable commodity in today times''

''Exactly'' Donald smiled.

''How many people are there now?'' Clementine asked. Donald and his hunter pondered for a moment ''Counting us four, I'd say there was about...ten thousand. Maybe even more''

The group looked surprised at this news ''So humanity isn't extinct'' Omar mused.

''Nope, far from it'' Trent confirmed ''It's become our home and it can become yours too, If you only trust us to get you there'' he offered.

Violet frowned slightly ''Why should we trust you?'' she asked '' You don't know us and we sure don't know you''

Donald shrugged ''You're right'' he admitted '' Honestly, If I were in your position I would have said the same, and nine hundred and ninty nine thousand nine hundred and ninty nine times out of a million you would be correct" Donald smiled warmly "But, sometimes in recorded history...fate reaches out and extents its hand...But like Ive said before, It's your choice. Ya can stay here, live on rabbits and fish for the rest of your short lives and possibly more then half of ya will die within the year of either starvation or walkers. Or ya can trust us to give you safe passage to Paradise where you'll never have to worry about walkers again and eat and live well for the rest of your long lives. What should history say about the survivors of Ericson?'' he held his hand out to Clementine.

She paused to think. She looked around to see her group, all with pleading faces on them.

''Take the deal'' Violet said. Shocking Clementine. ''But I thought you said-''

''I know what I said. But after meeting them and hearing all of this...I say this might finally be our big break. If Paratise seems ligit, then wel be able to live in a world without fear''

Clementine faced Donald and shook his hand firmly ''Deal'' she smiled.

''Yes!'' Willy and Louis fist pumped.

''So what's the plan to get all of us all way to Paradise?'' asked Ruby.

''Well'' Donald opened his bag and got out a large map of america ''This is us here'' he pointed to Virginia ''We have our Plane parked on a runway here in Jacksonville North Carolina'' he ran his finger along the map ''We have a camper-van big enough to transport everyone there. It'll be a bit of a journey but it'll be worth it. I promise'' he smiled.

''Will you give us time to pack before we leave?'' Violet asked.

''Of course! You have until noon tomorrow. Meet us outside the nearby train station with everything you can carry'' He instructed.

''Okay, I know where that is'' Clem said ''We'll pack the essentials and met you there''

''Alright lass. Now I suggest ya guys get some sleep, because It's a long drive to Jacksonville'' Donald rolled up the map and put it back in his bag and his team walked to the gate with Clem following them.

''Oh, one more thing'' Donald said before he handed Clementine a walkie-talkie ''In case I need to get a hold of ya or Vice versa''

''Thanks'' Clementine smiled ''See you tomorrow''

Violet looked to Amy "So, I...guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow?" She asked rubbing her arm awkwardly.

"Oh, I'll see you tonight" Amy smirked. Violet looked confused as Amy leaned into her ear "In my sleep. When I dream of you" she whispered seductively. Causing Violet to gasp slightly. Amy then winked quickly before she left to join Donald and the others outside the gate. Clem locked it behind them as they disappeared back into the treeline.

Louis grinned at Violet with his arms folded as he witnessed Amy's flirt with her.

"What are you fucking staring at?" Violet shrugged.

"Okay everyone! Clementine announced "We leave tomorrow, so pack everything you can carry. Food, water, medicine, weapons, everything you can't afford to lose"

''It's a good thing I packed in advance!'' Willy smiled.

**Annd done! When that was a long chapter. Final act of episode 1 will be out soon so stay tuned for more Walking dead! Cheerio!xxxooo**


	6. Episode 1: A New Beginning (Final act)

**Final act of episode 1! I hope you on the edge of your seat because this one's the last one I'm writing before I go on Holiday to Florida for three weeks! Read and Enjoy!**

**10th year of the dead, 24th of March, Ericson's academy, West Virginia.**

**Clementines P.O.V**

I was back in mine and AJ room, making final preparations for our permanent move to Paradise. AJ was already fast asleep in his bed after one last petrol around the grounds before we leave tomorrow while I proceeded to pack everything I could into my little backpack that once resided over the bedpost that was now replaced by my old crutches, neglected and covered with dust. I never would've guess that I would need this old thing again after all this time of staying here in Ericsons. But now, these hunters show up and offer us a better home away from the walkers and whatever's left of the raiders. This is the best thing for us all, AJ especially. I keep remembering what James said about him after he killed Lily. Maybe he's right in a way. Maybe this apocalypse is turning him into something dangerous and damaging his mental health. This Paradise is my only hope of proving him wrong. If Donald live's by his agreement then AJ will finally be able to act like a normal child, to play and to run around in happiness, to not have to sleep with a gun by his side in fear of walkers barging in to eat him or me alive and an opportunity to make friends his own age, It'll be his first time he's had children around his own age as friend's since Tenn...

Tenn.

''He would have loved this Paradise'' I thought to myself somberly as I placed his drawing of me and AJ at his imaginary house along with Sophie and Minerva into my backpack.

For some reason, I developed a bad habit of collecting animal skulls during my travels with AJ. I figured that some of the smaller ones can go. That deer skull with the antlers above my door is way to big for me to pack. I wish we still had that car, it would have made a decent hood ornament for it. I made sure I packed all of AJ's Disco Broccoli toys. He can't live with out them and I don't blame him. I packed some novels that Asaim gifted me before his unfortunate death. The trip to Jacksonville will be a long one as Donald warned before he left so some reading materiel'll come in handy. Those flowers'll never survive the trip and that mushroom's gone moldy now so I'll leave them. That amethyst crystal we found in that cave will probably look nice in wherever they house us in Paradise.

Once I made sure that I packed everything I needed. I placed my bag over by the door and sat down on my bed preparing to go to bed. I went to remove my foot when I heard a distinct noise from outside my room in the hallway. I stopped and perked my ears up.

''What's that noise at this time of night?'' I whispered with a frown as I glanced at the clock, forgetting that it's been broken for years now and was stuck on 2:45. I got up and followed the noise out of my room and down the hallways to the admin building. I walked on until I found myself at the source of the noise;

Louis playing his piano once again without a care in the world.

I smiled slightly as I watched him play an unrecognizable tune with the keys. It's almost as if I'm put under a trance whenever he play's that thing, like it's got magical powers or something. He finished the tune and I slowly clapped. He gasped in surprise when he turned to see me.

''Whew!'' he sighed, clutching his heart ''Scared the shit out of me Clem. Didn't hear you come in'' he said as he recovered.

I smiled ''Well, what can I say? Perks of being ninja'' I joked while holding a ninja pose. He chuckled in response.

''So what brings you here? I thought you'd be asleep by now'' he said.

''I should be asking you the same question mister'' I teased. He sighed as he gazed at his beloved instrument. ''I just thought, that since we're leaving this old gal behind forever, I'd might sneak in a little time to tickle the ivories one last time. Pity we can't take it with us'' he confessed ''That and I couldn't sleep''

''Why?'' I asked him in interest. He looked down slightly.

''I dunno'' he said ''With AJ being paranoid over me for what happened with Tenn to us leaving the only home we've known for the past ten years tomorrow is...'sigh' I guess I'm just a little, ya know...Worried''' he finished.

''You, worried?'' I asked ''Now I know you're not okay'' I added.

''I should worry Clem, and I do all the time'' Louis said ''About you, AJ, Violet, everyone else is going on this adventure and I'm worried something bad's going to happen. Or maybe I'm just being paranoid myself'' he shrugged as he continued playing the keys absentmindedly.

I just lowered my head in regret. He worries about me and AJ. He really does care about us.

''When we found you and AJ back in that barn two years ago with your foot missing, I was more scared then I'd ever been in my entire life'' he said suddenly.

''Scared of what?'' I asked him ''Of me becoming a walker?''

''No'' Louis looked to me with nothing but love in his eyes ''I was scared of losing you and AJ both. You were losing so much blood and I didn't know if you were going to make it. And if you died, I would've-'' he paused to get the word out right ''Killed myself''

I widened my eyes in disbelief. I've never been so moved by his words so much. I had to hold back tears ''You...You stupid idiot!'' I almost screamed as I embraced him with all the strength I could muster. I could see the carving on the side of the instrument that we made to show our love.

L+C with a heart around it. I could never forget that night when we poured our hearts out for each other and shared our first kiss. I looked into his eyes and kiss him the same way I did back then, except this one was more passionate then before. Our tongues slightly touched each other and I jumped with a gasp as we pulled away.

''What?! What?! Did I hurt you? Sorry Clem, I'm so sorry!'' Louis started freaking out.

''No Louis'' I assured him ''It's just that-'' I paused to think of what to say ''T-that was the first time we've...ever used our tongues in a kiss'' I finished with a blush. He mimicked the gesture.

''That my dear is called a french kiss. I bet you liked it though'' he joked to lighten the mood.

Normally, I would slap him for making such a poorly timed joke but the moment was just to good to ruin. So, I just smiled warmly as he continued playing a tune until-

'Ding!'

He frowned in disgust at the noise as if he had just heard a really bad swear.

''Goddammit, not again!'' he rolled his eyes ''Oh, I'd hate to leave her in this condition. Mind giving me a hand?'' he requested as he got up and went to check the strings. I smirked.

''I already lost a foot. I don't need to lose a hand right now'' I joked.

''Hardy har'' he replied without looking up ''And you say my jokes are bad'' I chuckled at his wit ''Okay, you know the drill. Press the A key, before the B key, after the G key'' he instructed.

''I remember'' I lightly pressed down on the key. It made the same noise as before in response

''Very good, great! Now the pedals'' he said. I pressed my fake foot on the pedals below me.

''Alright then! That's golden as shit!'' he exclaimed ''Now, you don't have to-'' he started before I blew on the strings to humor him. He looked amazed.

''Holy shit!'' he laughed ''You actually did it without me saying anything'' he then tested the key to make sure it was the right tune. It was. He smiled in relevance.

''Perfect. Thanks a mil for the assist captain'' he saluted me. I couldn't help but chuckle at his playfulness. He was just super cute like this.

''Louis, don't change'' I thought as he took the seat again and started pressing the keys again.

But this tune was nothing I recognized before.

''What are you playing?'' is asked him. He smirked ''A piano'' he joked with a childish grin. I frowned ''How many times do I have to say for you not to make that joke?!'' I grunted in annoyance.

''Sorry'' he chuckled ''But I couldn't resist'' before he looked serious ''But in all serious mode, it's a song. That I wrote all by myself'' he revealed.

''I though you already wrote a song'' I reminded him. He huffed slightly ''Yeah, but during that coma you had due to blood loss from when AJ took off your foot, I took the time to write this one'' he said.

''Are there any words?'' I asked with interest.

''Not really. I don't even know what to call it yet'' he informed ''Though I think I do now...If you'd like to hear it'' he offered ''I really just, made it all up as I went along really. But every word in it is true''

''I'd like that'' I smiled. I would really like to hear this new song he wrote by himself.

''Really?'' he asked in shock.

'''Yeah, why not?'' I said as I got up and made my way over to a moth-eaten armchair that sat not to far away ''Like you said, if this is your last time playing, then I might not get another chance to hear it'' I finished with an assuring smile. He grinned in response.

''Well, It's all about you of course'' he said before I nodded for him to play.

He took a breath breath as he turned back to the keys.

''This is for you, my darling Clementine'' he whispered to himself before he begun the tune again. He then opened his mouth to sing.

_I'm going under and I feel as if there's no one to save me_  
_This all or nothing's really got a way of driving me crazy_  
_I need somebody to heal_  
_Somebody to know_  
_Somebody to have_  
_Somebody to hold_  
_It's easy to say_  
_But it's never the same_  
_I guess I kinda liked the way you numbed all the pain_

I suddenly became frozen in pure, utter shock at his voice and I can tell by his emotional vocal pitch that he means every word.

_Now the day bleeds_  
_Into nightfall_  
_And you're not here_  
_To get me through it all_  
_I let my guard down_  
_And then you pulled the rug_  
_I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved_

I was now holding back tears as I held my right hand to my mouth at my beautiful boyfriends soulful melody.

_I'm going under and I feel as if there's no one to turn to_  
_This all or nothing way of loving's got me sleeping without you_  
_Now, I need somebody to know_  
_Somebody to heal_  
_Somebody to have_  
_Just to know how it feels_  
_It's easy to say but it's never the same_  
_I guess I kinda liked the way you helped me escape_

I just gawked at him as he sang. I could almost hear him crying over the words as his voice got raspy and strained. God, why is my heart beating to fast? Did it just get several degrees hotter all of a sudden?

_Now the day bleeds_  
_Into nightfall_  
_And you're not here_  
_To get me through it all_  
_I let my guard down_  
_And then you pulled the rug_  
_I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved_

_And I tend to close my eyes when it hurts sometimes_  
_I fall into your arms_  
_I'll be safe in your sound 'til I come back around_

At this point, I could barely hold on any longer. I broke down into silent sobs as I let go of all my emotions that I buried deep inside my soul for years. I love him. I love him so much.

_For now the day bleeds_  
_Into nightfall_  
_And you're not here_  
_To get me through it all_  
_I let my guard down_  
_And then you pulled the rug_  
_I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved_

_But now the day bleeds_  
_Into nightfall_  
_And you're not here_  
_To get me through it all_  
_I let my guard down_  
_And then you pulled the rug_  
_I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved_

_I let my guard down_  
_And then you pulled the rug_  
_I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved_

He stopped playing and turned around to see me as a sobbing wreak on the chair. He widened his eyes in panic.

''Clem?'' he asked me as he rushed to my side ''Clem? Are you okay?''

''You...You'' I sobbed and sniffed ''You are...The most 'sniff' beautiful person 'sniff' I've ever met!'' I finished before I jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately as if we would die tomorrow. He gladly accepted my advance until we parted for air. We locked heads.

''Clementine'' he whispered ''If this apocalypse never happened and I still had my family's money, I would have made you the happiest girl alive'' he stated. I just shook my head slightly ''Just being here with you...has already made me the happiest girl alive''

With that, we kissed again. This kiss was more fiery and more passionate then ever. Our tongues wrestled for dominance as we both stood up from the chair. He put his arms around my waist before he suddenly held me up with all his strength. I was surprised at how strong he was.

''Louis'' I moaned while we kissed.

My mind was going blank, up to the point where I didn't even know what was happening. Somehow, we found ourselves out of the music room and into his room, on his bed with me on top of him still kissing him. We parted and looked into each others eyes for a moment before we both decided mentally that we wanted to keep going. What happened next was nothing but a blur from that point on.

**25th of March, Louis's P.O.V**

Ah, god. I hate morning migraines! I rubbed my eyes to block out the sun and sighed. I opened them slightly to look around my room one last time before we leave.

''I'd better go see if Clementine and AJ are awake. Wouldn't want them to miss the van and I bet Omar would've made us breakfast!'' I thought with a grin before I realized that I was completely nude underneath the blankets! My clothes were littered all over the floor. I held my blankets up to my chest to cover up in modesty.

''How did that happen?' I asked myself in shock before I noticed that my clothes weren't the only things on the floor. There was stuff that Clementine usually wears. Her jacket, her jeans, her bra and panties-

Wait. Her bra and panties?!

I looked over to my right and saw another figure sleeping beside me under the covers that covered her body. It was no other then Clementine with her bare back facing me. I widened my eyes in panic and nearly screamed.

''Did we just have-!'' I whispered in a panicked tone ''Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!'' I whispered to myself in shock before a loud banging on my door brought me back to my senses.

''Louis?'' asked the voice of Violet ''Louis, are you awake yet? C'mon, we need to get going!'' he knocked again louder then last time. Clem started to stir and open her eyes at the noise. She then froze in place as she realized that she was not in her own room with AJ. She looked down at herself to see her naked body and look up to see Louis in the same way. She was about to scream when Louis cover her mouth.

''Clem'' he whispered ''Don't freak out just yet. Believe me, I'm just as shocked as you are right now. Just, go hide in the closet until I let you out. Now'' I instructed her. She nodded quickly and ran to the closet with me closing the door behind her before I opened the door ajar to show only my head to find Violet standing there with her rucksack on her back.

''Oh er, Morning Vi!'' I greeted her from the other side ''How's it going?''

She hummed ''I'm okay. Are you okay?'' she asked ''You look a little, weird''

''Oh i'm just great!'' I lied through a grin ''All hunky dory! Just a little tired that's all'' I smiled nervously.

''Oookaay'' she said ''Have you seen Clem anywhere? AJ's getting a little worried'' she informed him ''He said she didn't come back to her room last night and can't find her anywhere''

''Erm, nope'' I answered ''I haven't seen her since yesterday''

''Fine. If you do see her, tell her that AJ's looking for her and also Willy asked for her to, something about a project for before we leave'' Violet said before she left me in peace. I rushed back to the closet to let Clem out.

''Can I freak out now?'' she asked nervously while covering up her private parts with her arms.

I clicked my tongue in my mouth ''Maybe we should put our clothes back on first'' I suggested before picking up my boxers and throwing her panties and bra to her.

**No P.O.V**

Both Clementine and Louis stepped out into the courtyard. Now all fully clothed to find the others gathered around the tables with Breakfast cereals and milk cartons waiting for them.

''Clem!'' AJ rushed to his carer and they embraced tightly ''You're okay!'' he added before they pulled away.

''Yep, I'm okay'' she partially lied before grinning ''And you know what you are''

''What?'' he asked.

''Ticklish!'' She said before she tickled his sides causing him to squirm and giggle in response. Louis smiled warmly at the scene.

''So where were you?'' AJ asked her ''You didn't come back to the room last night and I looked all around for you since I woke up''

''I had the last lookout duty at the wall'' She lied. AJ frowned slightly ''You still didn't come back afterward''

''Oh, I fell asleep while at the post'' she lied again.

''I just looked up there a few minutes ago. You weren't there'' he noted.

''Oh well'' she paused ''I woke up and then went to wake Louis up for breakfast before you got there'' she smiled nervously, hoping that he'd buy her lie.

'Oh okay'' he nodded. Both Louis and Clem sighed in relief.

''Alright y'all! Last breakfast before we move! Come get it!'' Omar announced as he rang the bell. Before long, everyone had finished bowl after bowl of cereal until they were empty and they drank every last drop of milk from the cartons.

''Hey Clem'' AJ perked up ''I grabbed you're backpack from the room before I left'' he handed her luggage to her as she gladly accepted the item.

''And I also got this'' he added before he held out something she'd not seen in years;

Her old baseball cap with the D barely still holding on to the fabric. AJ found it by the shack while fishing years ago. Rosie dived in and retrieved it for him before it floated away along the river. She said he could keep it if he wanted.

She took it and gazed down at the old trademark hat. Her dad gave it to her before this whole thing started and she wore it ever since that day till she stopped putting it on two years ago. She smiled the he memories she had with it. Before she slowly put it back on.

''Huh, still fits'' she mused with a smile.

''Hey Clem!'' Willy called to her near the entrance to the basement ''Do you have a moment? I need you for something!''

Clementine just shook her head and walked over to him to see what he wanted.

''Hey, so you've decided to wear that thing again huh?'' he asked with a grin.

''Yeah'' she breathed as she held on to it on her head ''Couldn't stay separated from this old thing for too long. So what is this project you needed me for?''

''Follow me'' Willy unlocked the door and lead her inside the dark space where the boiler and toolbox's were kept. She looked shocked to find several homemade bombs around the boiler and the pipes.

''Willy, what is all this?'' she asked him.

''This is my entire stockpile of bombs that I made over the last two years using the fertilizer and other chemicals from the greenhouse'' he explained as he looked around his creation ''I've spent all night making these last few. I was using this place as a munitions depot in case the raider's came back but since we're leaving I have another idea for using it'' he finished.

''That being?'' she asked with a suspicious eyebrow. He turned his head to give her his toothy smile.

''I'm gonna blow up the school''

''You're gonna what?!'' she asked in shock.

''The school, I'm gonna blow it up'' he repeated as he checked the bombs again ''If we can't have this place, neither can the walkers. It's like you said yesterday; there's nothing left for us here. Nothing but bad memories''

Clementine frowned slightly as she folded her arms ''We had some good memories here too' she said somberly. Willy lowered his head slightly.

''I know'' he nodded ''But we have another, better life waiting for us outside these walls in Paradise and besides, none of us wanted to be here in the first place'' he frowned ''Ericson's was just a prison disguised as a school. Our parents just dumped us here because they were too lazy to talk to us about our problems! Not even the headmaster and the teachers here truly cared about us! Well, Ms Martin was an exception, but now she's gone!'' he said ''Those hunters out there and Paradise is an answered prayer for us Clementine. I just want...this place...to become a mad memory. Not a shrine to our suffering'' he finished. Clementine couldn't help but feel sorry for Willy. He was right. Ericson's seemed more like a prison then a school even before the outbreak and the kids were dumped here against their will because it was cheaper then giving them away to an orphanage or foster home. She sighed.

''Would the others approve?'' she asked. He nodded ''I already asked them all before I came to you and they all said that they'd rather see this school in ruin then left for the walkers'' he revealed. I nodded ''Okay, what do you need?'' I asked. He smiled warmly.

''Glad your with us on this'' he thanked ''Okay, now I need you to take this and keep it somewhere safe until we reach the camper-van. That's outside the blast radius'' he instructed before he handed her an odd looking device.

''What is this?'' she asked with interest.

''I've read about how some explosives can be remotely detonated'' he explained while he moved some of the bombs into position ''That thing your holding is the remote detonator for every bomb in this room. When you press that little red button, they will all explode, causing the boiler to implode and cause a chain reaction along the pipes that travel all across the building'' he finished before looking at her '''Whatever you do, don't lose it'' he begged.

''Don't worry. I won't'' she assured him as she put the device in her unused left breast pocket before they both left back to the courtyard. They then saw everyone gathered around near the greenhouse in a circle. They joined them to see the makeshift graveyard that housed all of their fallen friends that they'd lost over the years. The cross's above their graves showed their names; Ms. Martin, Sophie, Minerva, Brody, Marlon, Mitch, Tennessee... and Asaim.

Rosie whined in front of Marlon's grave while Clem rubbed her head in comfort. Ruby looked down in sadness over Asaim's grave with her arms folded.

''He would have wanted this'' she nodded as she wiped away her tears. They looked to her ''They all would have wanted this. We'll, maybe not Marlon but everyone else'' she started ''They would have wanted us to move on and forget all of the loss's. I lost my boyfriend out there. But he's always with me. In here'' she pointed to her heart ''And so are everyone else we've lost. Ms. Martin, Sophie, Minerva, Brody, Mitch, Tenn...even Marlon to some extent. Ms. Martin once said; that one day, something will come to take us all away from this hell so we can all live in peace again. I didn't believe her until now. These hunters maybe are the answer to our salvation'' Ruby turned to Clementine ''We'll follow your lead Clem. Lets go make sure their deaths weren't in vain!''

The others nodded in agreement. Clementine fixed her hat with a determined frown before the walkie talkie switch on ''Hey Clem'' the voice of Donald spoke on the other side ''Ya lot ready?''

''Yeah Donald'' she answered ''We're just making our way down to you now''

''Good'' he replied ''Now watch yourselves out there. Walkers seem ta be congregating more then usual around the area. We've cleared out the train station but some might still be lurking around on your way here. So be cautious, okay?'' he asked.

''Got it, see you later. Clementine out'' she shut of the device ''Alright, everyone ready to move?'' she asked the group. They all gave their own 'yes's.

''Alright. Goodbye Ericsons, hello Paradise'' she smiled as they left the grounds and past the front gate. She locked the gate behind Violet as she was the last one out and then threw the key over the wall.

''Won't be needing that anymore'' she thought with a shrug before leading the group towards the forest. All carrying rucksacks and duffel bags with them.

**A while later**

Clementine lead the group past along the trail which lead to the train station where she and AJ had that fatal car accident of which Marlon and Brody saved them two years ago.

''I'm thirsty'' AJ moaned beside her.

''Hang on little guy'' she replied ''Violet! Where's that big bottle of water I gave you earlier?'' she called to her.

''Oh I'm sorry! I think I had the last of that'' Omar revealed apologetically before turning to Willy who showed slight signs of struggling as he walked ''You okay dude?''

''Oh, yeah!'' he smiled reassuringly ''Just, not used to being on my feet so much''

''Well, we have been walking for 30 minutes non-stop'' Louis pointed out. Violet groaned ''How much longer are we gonna be?''

''Relax Vi, We've only got five more minutes before we reach the entrance'' he smirked ''Why so anxious? Can't wait to see Amy again?''

Violet blushed redder then a tomato ''Louis! Fuck off!'' she remarked.

''Oh, don't deny it Vi'' Louis teased ''Amy Sanchez has gotten right under your skin. I bet as soon as we get there, the first thing Violet will ask is 'Where's my precious Amy?''' he mimicked her voice with a dramatic pose.

''Louis, I'm fucking warning you!'' Violet threatened with her cleaver in hand ''One more word''

''Okay! Okay! Geez relax! Take a chill pill!'' he held his hands up in defense as they walked.

They reached some familiar tracks on the ground and followed them to a place where boxcars and debris littered the area. They saw a large, white camper-van parked just outside where the bell used to be. Clem smiled when she saw Donald standing around waiting for them with his silenced M16 out. Trent was relaxing on a lawn chair right outside the door to the van smoking a cigarette.

''This is it'' she said to her group ''That's our ticket outta here!''

She then lead them to meet the two hunters. Donald turned to see them approaching and smiled warmly.

''Oi Trent!'' he called to his teammate ''Put that out, will ya? They're here''

Trent rolled his eyes and flicked the smoke away and stood up grabbing his rifle ''Howdy there partners'' he greeted them with a smile.

''So Clem'' Donald said ''How's everyone doing today?''

''Mostly good. But I think AJ's a little thirsty'' she replied looking to the child who was looking at them both with pleading eyes.

''Oh, that's alright'' he shrugged ''Once we get inside and on the road, we'll get him something cold to drink'' he offered. AJ smiled widely.

''Hey Donald, where's Amy?'' asked Violet with concern. Louis laughed ''I fucking knew it!''

''Louis'' she glared at him.

''Oh, she's in the camper-van now'' he replied motioning his head towards the vehicle. She widened her eyes ''Why? Did she have another fit or something?!'' she asked in panic.

''Oh no, no, no.'' Donald assured her with a chuckle ''She took her tablets this morning. It's just that its past lunchtime and she's just having her siesta''

''Who's Ester?'' asked Louis. Donald frowned slightly.

''Siesta'' he repeated.

''We don't wanna see Ester!'' whined Willy from the back ''We wanna see Paradise!'' the others cheered in agreement.

''No!'' Donald almost yelled while Trent was laughing his head off from the argument. Donald face palmed ''She's not seeing anybody! She's having a kip in the afternoon. It's her people's tradition!'' he explained.

''What's a siesta?'' AJ asked in curiousness.

''It's like a nap that the Spanish have in the early afternoon'' Trent answered. Violet looked surprised ''Wait, Amy's Spanish?'' she asked.

''Sort of lass'' Donald said ''She's mixed race, but that's bedsides the point. The point is she's sleeping right now, so shush!'' he held his finger to his lips ''She goes flipping mental if someone wakes her up during 1 to half 1'' he warned them before-

''Donald!'' yelled a female voice from inside the van.

''Too late'' Trent rolled his eyes ''Now you've gone and made her cranky''

_''Oh dios Mio_(Oh my god)'' she ranted in a Latino language ''_Juro que estos jodidos idiotas no saben mantener callados!_(I swear these fucking idiots don't know how to keep quiet)'' she added as they could her footsteps coming from inside while AJ giggled a little at the way she spoke as he didn't know Spanish. The door swung open to show Amy in some red form fitting pajamas with bulls on them and messy hair. She rubbed her eyes and groaned ''Donald, I've said for you not to wake me while on my sies-'' she said before she saw Violet ''Ta'' she finished before smirking at her ''Morning Violet'' she greeted while fixing her hair. Trent checked his watch ''It's 1:15 in the afternoon'' he informed her.

''Oh, sorry. My bad'' she apologized before turning her attention to Violet again.

''You look like a billion bucks today Violet'' she complimented her. Making Violet blush slightly.

''Thanks, I guess'' she rubbed her arm awkwardly ''Your PJ's look really nice on you Amy'' she complimented her back.

''Thanks!'' Amy chimed as both girls shared a warm smile.

_''Violet and Amy sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G_'' Louis began singing in a whisper with a wide grin. However, Violet heard him and shot him a look of murder.

''Louis! Shut the fuck up!'' she yelled ''What are you, Six?''

''Seven, actually'' Louis corrected her.

Amy just shook her head playfully ''Has Harvey come back yet?'' she asked Donald.

''Wait, Harvey's gone too?'' Clem asked. Donald sighed ''Yes, we sent him scouting inside that ticket office building but he's been gone ages now'' he huffed.

''Is he okay? Do you want me to go look for him?'' Amy asked with concern. ''No Ames. Of course he'll be alright. I'll bet he's just playing silly buggers in there as per usual'' Donald replied with him folding his arms.

''I can go in and see'' Clementine offered ''AJ, you stay here with the others''

He just nodded as she walked into the little building. She glanced at the walker couple she killed years ago to gain the keys for entry with regret. In a note they left before she killed them, they said that they wanted to be left alone, that they wanted to become walkers together. They poisoned themselves before she and AJ got here to stop them. They found an empty crib out back. That's probably why they did it.

''I'm sorry I did that'' she said to herself ''But this wasn't living. Not like this''

''Hey Clem!'' she heard a whisper from the side. She looked to see Harvey knelt down behind a table. He motioned his head for her to come to him. She joined the hunter behind the table.

''What's wrong Harvey?'' she whispered.

''Look'' he pointed to the door. She looked forward to see a small walker limp absentmindedly around the little room, oblivious to their presence. It moaned and groaned as all other walkers do. She recognized the child by the bullet wound on it's neck.

''Tenn'' she breathed. Harvey looked confused ''You know this walker?''

She nodded ''I knew him, back from before he was like this. He was part of my group once'' she explained ''He was AJ's friend and he looked after me when I first came to Ericson's two years ago''

Harvey looked shocked ''Poor kid'' he whispered as they saw the walker move ''What happened to him?'' he asked. She sighed.

''We were coming back from a rescue mission to save Omar and Violet from a group of raiders under a girl named Lily's command. We came up to a bridge and Tenn's sister Minerva appeared behind us with a herd of walkers behind her. She was bit and she wanted him to die with her. She was consumed by the herd and Tenn he...He just stood there like a statue. Louis tried to help him and...AJ shot him in the neck to save him'' she finished.

''He did what?!'' Harvey breathed in surprise ''AJ killed Tenn?''

''He didn't wanna do it'' Clem argued ''He just wanted to save Louis's life and Tenn looked as if he didn't wanna be saved. I guess, AJ just...gave him what he wanted''

Harvey shook his head slightly ''Still. This isn't how anyone should live. Being an empty shell of rotten, smelly skin'' he lowered his head ''We can't leave him like this. You still have you're knife?'' he asked. She responded but unsheathing it.

''You know what has to be done'' he breathed ''Right in the head. Free him of his prison of torment''

Clementine just looked at him and looked sad ''I don't know if I can'' she said.

''Do you want me to do it then?'' he offered, Un-holstering his silenced pistol and aiming for Tenn's forehead ''It'll be just as quick and silent. No walker will hear the shot'' he promised.

Clem paused for a moment to think of an answer ''AJ doesn't have to know''

''Do it'' he whispered sadly ''Just, do it''

Harvey nodded and readied the shot ''I'm sorry kid. But this is what must be done'' he said before a squeezed the trigger. A puff replaced the gunshot and Tenn's body collapsed onto the floor motionless with the bullet wound on his forehead. Harvey lowered his head in shame as Clem just looked at the body in grief.

''Rest in peace, little one'' Harvey knelt down and closed Tenn's undead eyes.

''Hey Harvey, Clementine! We need to go now!'' yelled Donald from outside. They both perked up and run out the door where they saw walkers advancing toward the van. Clementine and Harvey ran down the path, she kicked a walker in the knee before piercing its skull with her knife while Harvey shot two of them in the head with his pistol.

Donald, Trent and Amy sprayed a few walkers down with their silenced guns while the Ericson's gang took out some of them with thier own weapons. Louis had just bash a walkers skull in before Clementine got there

''Home run!'' he joked before running toward the Van.

''Okay, everyone inside the van now! Move it, move!'' Donald ordered. One by one, the Ericson's kids ran inside the open door while being covered by the hunters.

''Violet!'' Clementine called to the one eyed girl as she sliced her cleaver into a walkers head ''Move we're going!''

Violet started running toward her when a walker grabbed her by the ankle and pushed her down. Knocking the cleaver out of her hand.

''No! Get the fuck off me!'' she grunted as she tried to shake it off. Clem looked to the vans door where Willy held out his bow, aimed it to the walker attacking Violet and pulled back the string ready to shoot.

''Willy, shoot!'' Clementine prompted him. He nodded and let the arrow go. It penetrated the walkers skull. Violet got back up, pick up her cleaver off the floor and ran back inside the van.

''Thank you Willy!'' she said as she ran past him ''I owe you one''

He just nodded and went back inside. Clementine closed the door behind her once she knew everyone was safe inside.

''There's too many of them out there!'' Trent said in the drivers seat as walkers banged on the van.

''How are we gonna get them off us?!'' Donald asked while Amy was rocking back and forth slightly next to Violet while chanting a prayer in Spanish.

''I know how!'' Willy said ''Clem, the detonator!'' he said. Clementine reached into her left breast pocket and pulled out the device.

''Press the red button now!'' Willy instructed. Clem hesitated before he pressed her finger down on the red button.

An explosion in the distance rang around them. The herd all stopped banging on the van and instantly started walking away to the source of the noise. Donald was amazed at the sight from the window.

''Drive'' he ordered Trent.

Trent just pressed down on the pedals and the van revved up and sped away from the train station in onto the driveway. Knocking down several walkers in its way.

''Holy Jesus!'' shouted Harvey, looking back towards the explosion through the back window ''The hell did you just do Clementine?''

''We blew up the school'' Clementine said casually.

Amy's eyes widened ''You did what?!'' she yelled in surprise.

''Ericson's, we blew it up'' Violet confirmed ''We used the schools fertilizer stockpile to make homemade explosives and used them to destroy the building''

''B-but why would you guys do that?'' Amy asked, looking around the kids.

''It was Willys idea'' AJ pointed to him. Willy gave off a toothy grin at his recognition.

''And anyway, neither of us wanted to be there anyway! We thought that this was the best way to deal with it'' Clementine said defensively as she sat down on a couch opposite Amy and Violet.

''It was still your home'' Amy said ''It was my home for a little while too''

''Had you always had good memories during your time?'' Violet asked her ''Have the teachers there always been kind to you? Think about it''

Amy took a brief moment to think about what she'd just said before shaking her head ''No, you're right'' she smiled ''Maybe it was for the best''

''Anyway'' Donald spoke, taking center stage. All the Ericson kids looked to him in attention ''The noise from that blast'll draw the attention of every walker for miles around so it should be smooth sailing from now until we reach Jacksonville'' he smiled ''Alright everybody, it's gonna be at least seven to eight hours before he reach our destination so I suggest you make yourselves at home''

Clementine then looked around the RV's interior. It was way more spacious then she thought, even more then Kennys old RV back from the motor inn! There were the two couches and mini tables, a small kitchen area complete with stove, microwave and refrigerator, a radio what was probably broken, there was even a mini bar! This RV must have belonged to a rock band or something before the dead age. She wondered what happened to said band. Maybe they could be dead, walkers or they could've be hiding in a secret bunker somewhere with their wives, children and mountains of food and water for the past ten years, just waiting for all this to eventually blow over.

''Now, there are only four bunk beds out back and two sofas, so some of you'll have to share if you wanna get some shut-eye during the trip'' Donald warned as he pointed behind them to a room with two bunk beds.

''What if we need to stop for gas?'' Omar put his hand up.

''Oh, don't worry'' Trent said from the drivers seat ''We siphoned enough from those trains back there to last the whole trip, so we won't be making any stops along the way''

''What about if we need the bathroom?'' Ruby asked worryingly.

''Toilets next to the bunk beds'' Amy pointed to a door just next to the curtain that lead to the bunk beds.

''No way! You guys have a fully functional toilet?!'' Louis lit up with excitement.

''Yes, it can take care of anything'' Donald nodded ''Piss, shit, vomit, anything''

''Double swear!'' AJ yelled.

''Sorry'' Donald apologized ''You can spank me later'' he joked with a smirk. AJ and Clementine both chuckled at that.

''You guys have toilet paper?'' he then asked hopefully.

''Yes, however I wouldn't get carried away with it. We have a very limited supply of it'' Donald smiled.

''I'm just gonna be in there for a sec'' Louis stood up and rushed into the bathroom.

''Anyway'' Donald spoke again ''AJ if your still thirsty, help yourself to anything in the ole fridge over there'' he pointed his thumb towards the refrigerator ''Just stay away from the mini bar, especially from the bottles that say the word 'Whiskey'! That's adult stuff!'' he warned.

AJ smiled and got a can of soda out from the fridge before sitting back down with Clementine.

''Unless any of you know how to drive, you just relax and we'll let you know when we get to Jacksonville'' he finished before joining Trent at the shotgun seat.

''Clem'' AJ said to Clementine ''We're gonna be okay, right?''

''Of course we are goofball'' Clementine smiled reassuringly back down at him and stroking his hair ''We've just gotta get to Jacksonville and find Harveys plane, and then it's home free from there'' she smiled before they heard the toilet flush and Louis opening the door and sighing in relief.

''Welp...the toilet works'' he announced.

''Did you wash your hands?'' Violet frowned.

Louis opened his mouth to say something but stopped.

''Go wash your hands!'' Amy and Violet both yelled in unison.

''Okay'' Louis whined before closing the bathroom door again. Clementine and AJ laughed out loud at Louis's expense.

**Meanwhile **

Back at the train station, a single walker walked through the body ridden train tracks and stopped right the center of the battlefield. He then yelled up to the sky in frustration.

**End of Episode 1! Hope you've enjoyed reading because that's the last chapter I'm doing for a while. Just a reminder, I'm going on holiday to Florida at the end of April and I won't be back til MidMay. But stay tuned, for episode 2 'Highway to Hell' will be out soon. Cheerio and wish me a lovely holiday!xxxooo**


	7. Episode 1: Choices and Relationships

**Hi! Just a little rundown of the choices and Character relationships that Clementine has after episode 1! **

**Play The house of the rising son by The White Buffalo**

**Major Choices**

1\. Clementine comforted AJ when he accidentally called her 'Mom'

2\. Clementine picked tails instead of heads

3\. Clementine chose to trust the hunters

4\. Clementine sided with Willy against Violet during the argument

5\. Clementine chose to let Harvey kill Tenn rather then kill him herself

**Character relationships**

Clementine left AJ feeling: **Contented**

AJ felt appeased when she told him it was okay to call her mom

AJ felt hopeful when she accepted Donald's proposal

Clementine left Louis feeling: **Loved **

Louis felt guilty when she told him about AJ's nightmares

Louis felt loved when she asked him to sing the song he wrote

Clementine left Violet feeling: **Conflicted **

Violet felt betrayed when she sided with Willy against her during the argument

Violet felt apologetic when she learned about Amy's mental disability

Clementine left Willy feeling: **Proud **

Willy felt grateful that she sided with him during the argument

Willy felt approved when she agreed with his plan to blow up the school

Clementine left Donald feeling: **Trusted **

Donald felt happy when she trusted him with paradise

Donald appreciated that she showed sympathy towards Amy

**Current state of the group:**

Ruby was disgusted with Clementines sheep joke

Omar was glad that Clementine thanked him for the coffee

Harvey was thankful that Clementine agreed with him about Tenn's fate

Trent approves of AJ carrying a gun

Amy appreciated that AJ apologized to her for the bite

Roise still remains loyal to Clementine

Group casualties: **None (Aasim prior to episode)**

**Okay! That's it of episode 1 and stay tuned for episode 2! Coming in May! Cheerio!xxxooo**


	8. Episode 2: Highway to Hell (Prologue)

**Hi there everyone! New year, New me! Hers me continuing with the Walking dead story with the first chapter to the long-awaited second episode 'Highway to hell'! Read and Enjoy!xxooo **

Clementine was back at her hometown in Georgia as an eight-year-old child, sitting on her favorite swing made from a piece of rope and a tire for a seat that dangled from a branch in her treehouse while a tall. dark, skinned man with a goatee beard and short hair slowly pushed her back and forth. This man was Lee Everett, the man who saved her from Sandra and looked after her during the outbreak. The man who taught her to shoot guns and to keep her hair short. The man who she looked to as a second father. The man who gave his life to protect her. The man she had to kill to prevent him from coming back.

''Hey there, sweet pea'' Lee greeted her warmly.

''Hey Lee'' the girl replied.

''Not the train this time?'' Lee raised an eyebrow in curiousness. In all of their meetings before this one, she'd always picked the train.

''I wanted this time to be special'' Clemintine replied.

''How come?'' Lee asked.

''Because, we met some new people, outside the wall'' she started ''They said they're gonna take us somewhere safe. Somewhere where there are no walkers''

Lee's eye widened but he still kept swinging ''No walkers? Man, seems that you guys got lucky this time''

''Luck counts for a lot in this world'' Clemintine repeated what he said to her before ''I just need a little more for the final push''

''And then you'll be home free'' Lee mused with a smile ''You trust these people?''

''I do'' she nodded ''They seem different then the others we've seen. They're so kind and generous and understanding. They gave us a whole lot of food, water and medicine the first time we met''

''But?'' Lee asked.

''But...What if this will be a trap? What if these people will be like the Saint Johns or Carver? What if they'll imprison us or hurt us when we get to this Paradise?'' she asked. Lee just smiled warmly.

''I trust them'' he said.

''You do?'' She replied.

''I do'' Lee repeated ''Trust is a valuable quality in times like these. You've been let down by so many people for so many years that it's become hard to trust anyone nowadays. It's even harder now since you're the leader of this group. You've got the lives of all those kids in your hands, it's a natural instinct to be weary...but you've always left yourself open to new people. Not everyone is evil Clem, think about Christa and Omid or Luke or Javier...And Kenny. They where good people, weren't they?''

''Yeah'' Clemintine nodded in agreement ''They were just people trying to survive just like us''

''Exactly'' Lee said ''Everyone's lost what they held dear to them, but most of them bounce back and push onward. Like you did when AJ cut off your leg to save you from that walker bite, you learned to cope without it didn't you?''

''Yeah, but they made me a new one'' Clemintine smiled ''AJ said he would. I thought it was a joke at first but, there it was''

Lee just casually swung her back and forth in silence some more for a moment before he let a cheeky grin spread on his lips ''How's Louis?'' he asked.

''He's good'' Clemintine nodded ''Still annoying sometimes''

Lee chuckled ''I bet I would've liked him. And what about AJ? Is he still a hard book to read?''

''Yeah'' She replied '' I mean, he's learning and surviving but he still likes to have his own way sometimes. Like back at the shack, he almost killed Trent with a knife even though I told him not to, he doesn't seem to really understand that sometimes his actions will have consequences. That he really needs to think before he acts''

''Heh, wonder where he got all that from'' Lee smiled ''If I didn't know any better, It'd say you where his real mother!''

Clementine frowned slightly ''I was never like him!''

Lee just laughed ''Anyway, I think I should go now'' he stated, letting go of the swing allowing Clemintine to safely dismount the tire. She then turned around to face him ''When you get to Paradise, come find me again. Then we can discuss what'll happen then''

''Okay Lee'' Clemintine nodded before she dashed towards her treehouse, climbed up the ladder and crawled into the small living space with Lee watching with his arms folded in content.

''Oh, Lee'' Clemintine poked her head out of the door ''I forgot, I keep forgetting to say this...but I love you''

Lee's smiled grew almost twice as wide ''I love you too sweet pea'' he waved before Clemintine returned his gesture and went back inside her treehouse

* * *

**10th year of the dead, 25th of March, Somewhere between West Virginia and North Carolina USA**

''Hey, Clem'' Donald's voice snapped her out of her dream and back to reality. She shot open her eyes to find herself laying on one of the bunk beds in the large camper van these walker-hunters were using to transport them to Jacksonville, North Carolina where Harvey, who was now driving the van at this moment giving Trent a chance to rest, had his plane ready to fly her and her group over to Paradise (No Literally if you haven't read the last episode; Paradise is actually the name of their community).

Clementine slowly lifted her eyeballs to see Donald standing over her bed, carrying a wooden tray with a steaming mug on it.

''Evening, I made everyone tea'' he informed her with a reassuring smile.

Clementine grunted lightly in tiredness as she rose her upper body up while rubbing her eyes, resting her back against the wall above her pillow. Donald knelt down and held out the tray for her to reach the mug filled with steaming brown liquid.

''Go on'' He encouraged her ''Everyone else's got their's''

''Thanks, I guess'' Clemintine thanked him as she picked up the mug, blew on it lightly and took a small sip. Her eye lit up slightly as he felt the warm fluid fall down her throat.

''You like it?'' Donald asked, Clemintine nodded ''I put a teaspoon of nutmeg in it. Old family recipe. You talk in your sleep, has anyone ever told you that?'' he added with a grin ''Weirdo''

Clementine then noticed the space of her bed that she left for AJ to sleep in with her before she dozed off. It was empty.

''Where AJ?'' she asked.

''Oh, him? He's up by the kitchen table'' Donald pointed behind him. Clemintine poked her head up to see AJ sitting by the table, absorbed in drawing on a piece of paper. Clementine smiled warmly, knowing her adopted son was safe ''He said he couldn't sleep so Amy found some crayons in the glove compartment''

''Tell her I said thank you okay?'' she asked him ''AJ likes coloring. Where is she anyway?'' she looked around for her.

''She and Violet are talking over by the couches'' Donald informed her ''Amy wanted to show her old money collection book to her'' he then huffed coyly ''I think she's taken a shine to her''

''Oh, so she's-'' Clemintine went to say before Donald interrupted her.

''She's Bisexual'' he said bluntly ''We've discussed it with her before''

''Yeah'' Clemintine said ''Violet may be a hardened walker slayer but she's in touch with her feminine side too''

Clemintine sipped some more of her tea while Donald gazed down at her handcrafted Prosthetic leg in astonishment ''So...you survived a bite from one of those things eh?'' he asked. Clementine nodded.

''What did that feel like?'' he asked her curiously ''Only, I've never been bitten myself as you can plainly see'' he added jokingly.

''Well'' Clemintine set her tea down on a small compartment beside her mattress ''My leg felt hot, like when a bone gets broken but at the same time it felt tingly like as if it was asleep...Then my head felt as if someone threw a bowling ball at it, I started fading in and out and I could no longer move anything in my body...I told AJ to kill me, I didn't want him to see me turn'' she gazed down at her fake foot as Donald listened close by ''But he just cut it off with a fire axe! Well then, due to the shock from all that blood loss from the cut, I blacked out at some point. I came to back at Ericson's a few days later. AJ, Louis and Asaim carried me back while I was still unconscious''

''Who's Asaim?'' Donald asked.

''He was one of us before you guys arrived...He died in a hunting accident six months ago. Killed himself after being bitten by a walker''

''Fuck'' Donald cussed in frustration ''We should've gotten to you guys sooner... One more soul we could've saved''

''It's okay'' Clemintine assured him ''Just don't bring him up with Ruby around, she still hasn't gotten over his death''

''You mean, they were a thing?'' he asked her ''Like you and Louis are?''

''Yep'' Clemintine replied, looking at the sleeping Louis on the bed opposite hers.

''I understand'' Donald nodded ''Nobody wants to become a walker, nobody. That's why we try to look out for each other and if it's come to it, we show mercy and put an end to it. Either by ourselves or by another's hands''

''Hey, Donald?'' She then asked him ''How do you think the walkers got here? What do you guys think happened?''

''We have theories but that's all they are, theories'' he started ''Some say it's a mutated form of rabies. Others say its a strain of 'Mad Cow' Virus that somehow broke the species barrier, some even think its something to do with space aliens or some shit like that! Every theory just as ridiculous as the last'' he paused ''Back when the outbreak first began in London, the prime minister told everyone to just stay in their homes and avoid contact with the infected while the army maintained order and the W.H.O attempted to find a cure or at the very least a vaccine. I still remember the sounds of gunshots, people screaming and bombs exploding all around our neighborhood. It was like living in a fucking warzone'' he lowered his head in shame as he reminisced the trauma he endured. Clementine stayed silent, waiting to hear any more of his story.

''Me and my mum were locked inside our house for weeks, sitting by a candle and munching on whatever food we managed to gather before the shops were picked clean as we watched the world fall apart outside through a boarded window'' he continued ''We saw husbands eating wives, mothers devouring babies in cribs and the people who said they would protect us started rounding up anyone who was bitten and just shot them in the streets like rabid dogs!... Sometimes, they would miss the head and they would come back, biting one or two of the soldiers before being gunned down again. The bitten soldiers were also quickly dealt with...One day, we heard the guns stop and the streets became deserted. Only static could be heard on the radio. We thought the outbreak finally blew over and we took the opportunity to venture out to the nearby supermarket to restock our supply'' Donald then frowned sadly ''We where wrong...walkers swarmed us in the dairy ale. I got out unbitten but my mum...'' he let a tear full down his eye ''She stayed behind so I could escape'' he added with a sniff.

''Donald'' Clemintine said in sympathy.

''We weren't separated for long'' he added ''I went back the next day to see if she made it out. I found her with half her neck ripped off with her right arm missing, you could see the bone...She charged at me and I...I...I smashed her skull in with a fucking crowbar!'' he sniffed and wiped his eyes ''I spent the next few months moving up and down the UK on my own, grieving and always staying one step ahead of the herds. I came to terms that both the British Military and the W.H.O where gone...Until I was found by a group of scavengers from Churchill, they took me in and Gideon taught me how to shoot guns. For a while, I had hope of a home...then I met Florance, my wife'' he smiled warmly ''She was sixteen and I was seventeen. She's everything a man could ask for. Beautiful, kind, supportive and one hell of a personality too. That's when...'' he stopped.

''Gideon tried to-'' Clemintine begun.

''Yes'' he interrupted ''You know the rest''

''Donald'' Clemintine put her hand on his shoulder ''Don't blame yourself for what happened to your mom...Believe me, I know exactly how you feel. Both my parents are walkers too. I never got a chance to give them a real goodbye'' she revealed. Donald quickly looked to her ''I've lost so many of my friends and people I've cared about to this apocalypse either by walkers or asshole community leaders!''

''I know'' Donald nodded ''The apocalypse can either bring out the best of the worst in people, I learned that the hard way. Fear takes over judgment and people go a little nutty when the chips are down''

Clementine nodded in agreement ''But no matter how bad those people hurt me, I never stooped down to their level. Never!'' she frowned ''These kids are my everything now, especially Louis and AJ and I will fight till my last dying breath to protect any of them...I am still not a walker yet!''

''Well Clem, once we get you all to Paradise safe and sound, you and your friends won't have to worry about becoming walkers anymore'' he assured her.

''I just hope it's worth the trouble'' She said with uncertainty. Donald smiled ''It is. Believe me, It is'' he assured her before coughing ''Right, I should go relieve Harvey off the wheel so that he may get some shut-eye'' he said before he rose up and turned to leave.

Clementine was just about to lie down again before Donald spoke once more ''Oh, and Clemintine?''

She opened her eyes to see Donald's head poking out the curtain ''What?'' she asked, slightly annoyed.

''Have ya ever thought of being a walker hunter?'' he asked her with questionable eyes.

Clemintine shot her head up at his offer and shook it ''No, hadn't really crossed my mind''

Donald laughed ''Nither did it for either of us lass. But when we get you and your friends through the entry process and you become citizens of Paradise, You'll be able to join if you want. It's an exhilarating way to make a lotta bob and we're always looking for new recruits. Interested?'' he offered ''Your age wouldn't be an issue''

''Wait, you guys get paid to kill walkers?'' Clementine asked.

''And to offer refugee to any survivors we meet outside the island'' Donald added ''We get to make the outside world safer, help others find a better home and get paid to do it all. Everyone wins''

''Up until now, I just killed walkers and helped survivors for free'' Clemintine raised an eyebrow. Donald just chuckled softly ''Commendable, yet bad for business''

''I'll think about it'' Clemintine said.

''Okay'' Donald shrugged ''The offers open anytime ya want to discuss it'' he then sunk his head back behind the curtains, giving Clemintine some privacy as she went to sip some more tea. She then cringed her lips and spat the tea into her cup and coughed slightly.

''Gone cold?'' Omar's voice asked from above her. She looked up to see him looking down on her from the top buck.

''Yeah'' she chuckled dryly.

''Nothing tastes more foul then cold tea'' Omar shook his head.

''Not even Cantalope'' Louis added, Clemintine turned her head to see him rubbing his eyes ''Hi there, Clem''

''Hey Lou'' she smiled back before they leaned in across their respective beds to give each-other a light peck on the lips. Omar gagged at the sight.

Louis then noticed Clemintine was covering her bare chest with the duvet ''C'mon Clem, do we really have to be so modest with each-other?'' he asked with a comically raised eyebrow.

''Louis, shut up!'' She teethed in embarrassment.

''Even after what happened between us last night?'' Louis decided to push his luck even further.

''What are you guys talking about?'' Omar asked but then soon got the meaning behind Louis boldness and smirked ''So you guys fu-''

Clemintine hit the top bunks mattress with her balled hand, sending a shockwave to Omars ass ''Oww!'' he grunted.

''Omar, why don't you make yourself scarce for a moment, go make an omelet or something?'' Clementine asked.

''Okay, see ya lovebirds'' Omar waved his hand as he left the top bed and disappeared behind the curtains.

''You're unbelievable sometimes Louis'' Clemintine scowled her boyfriend ''It's bad enough you tease Violet constantly about Amy but you could've at least kept that between us!''

''Sorry Clemmy poo'' Louis apologized with puppy dog eyes that Clemintine just couldn't resist, she just sighed ''Just don't expect us to do something like that every night, okay?''

''Okey dokey'' Louis chimed ''Where's AJ?'' he asked looking around for the child in question.

''He's coloring in the kitchen'' she informed him. He smiled in relief knowing that the child was safe ''You wanna talk about it?'' she suddenly asked.

''You just said you wanted to forget about it'' Louis reminded her.

''I said I wanted it to be kept between us, not forgotten about'' Clemintine said defensively ''I mean, that was a really big step for us. We both lost our virginities to each other for gods sakes!''

''Yeah, I suppose it's natural though, to be physically connected to the one you love'' Louis looked up to the ceiling ''I mean, neither of us took any alcohol or anything so it couldn't have been an accident''

''I guess the universe just conspired for those events to unfold'' Clemintine smiled but then looked worried ''But still, sex. right? That's a real biggy! From what I can remember, we didn't even use protection. What if...What if I become pregnant?!'' she panicked.

''Clem'' Louis put his arm around her exposed shoulder ''Don't stress yourself out too much about it. Look, I may not be a doctor but I'm pretty sure unprotected sex doesn't always lead to pregnancy. Besides, it was our first time! What are the actual odds of becoming pregnant after first-time sex?''

''And what if it does?'' She asked in a worried tone ''What'll we do then?''

''If it comes to it, then it'll be as much a mantle of responsibility for my shoulders just as much as it'll be yours'' Louis replied romantically ''You and AJ are basically my family now, I'm sure one small addition to it won't be that hard to handle''

Clementine smiled warmly. She has always appreciated it when Louis showed more of his mature side whenever the need presented itself ''I love you Lou'' she said.

''I love you too Clem'' Louis said back ''Always have, always will''

They leaned in to kiss passionately.

''So, wanna go for round two?'' Louis asked randomly with a smirk.

Clementine frowned.

**'SLAP!'**

''Owch!'' Louis rubbed the left side of his cheek, where Clemintines slap left a red mark on it due to her slap.

**End of the Prologue. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to check-in to my profile for more uploads to this story and also for my other uncompleted stories too. Until then, Cheerio!xxxooo**


End file.
